Rising Day
by AnabellaCrimson
Summary: Renesmee has grown up. Her feelings towards Jacob have developed to romantic ones. In her persuit to resolve those feelings, she finds many obsticles in her way. Love, pain, romance. Will she be able to find her happy ending? You must read to find out
1. Chapter 1 Closer

Rising Day

Story takes place after Breaking Dawn with no infringement intended. All characters are that of the original author.

After the stories of my father and mother's dealings with this Volturi, why would I assume I would have any peace? Since my beginning, I have been sought by them, the piece to this mad man's immortal quest into the fascinating world he dare calls science. Leaving all behind, I take one last look at my life…

Chapter 1 Closer

Every day for me is compared to a month's growth of others, mortals, around me. My family has decided of all places, school is not for me, not yet. I sit here waiting for my father, the teacher, to call a break to have fun. I can't wait until then. That is when my Jacob will pull me closer and swing me around in a world of dizzy, our world.

It is nice that they want the best for me, to make sure I am well educated. Sadly I have not patience for that. I am too intrigued in how he lives. Such freedom, I don't see any sense in learning the basics since they come so easily for me. It is as if it were to be better for father to just speed through, get it over with so I can go about enjoying my time here.

No, father says it is best that we pull from the basics to give me a strong foundation. He wants it to be easy for me to develop my mind when I do choose to go to a proper school. By that time I will appear to be as old as them and a student, no doubt, in all of their classes when we attend. Only about a year before that happens.

Still, nothing is better than being with the warm heart of my protector Jacob.

"Nessie, when you want to get the big one, it might be better if you share." Jacob gloated, noting the last time we hunted together I wasted my kill.

I really hate wasting, it just does not seem right. Besides, Jacob eats the meat, where as I'm only after one part of the beast. "I guess I can share, as long as you don't mind going last."

"Not really, that way I don't have to get all messy. I'll leave that to messy Nessie." He roared his laugh and it echoed of the cliff face.

"Thanks, now we have to go quite a bit away. Any chances of catching something with in this forest have been shattered by the loud mouthed mutt." I poked a joke at him.

"Like you could catch anything worth wild with your yapping mouth." He soon grabbed me by the waist and swung me into the air as he maneuvered the removal of his pants phasing with one leap catching me on his back. I kind of liked it when he pulled me close protectively, I only acted like I didn't so he wouldn't think I was weak. I think he eventually caught on because more and more of our hunting trips were with him carrying me.

After the kill and we were both full, we laid down in the soft spring grass growing just outside Jacob's cabin. It was only shortly after winter, and though both of us were rather warm blooded, it still felt nice curling into him watching the sky fill with clouds.

"You know, soon you and your parents will enroll in high school for you to get the experience of a teenager." He was always evading the topic, not wanting to see us move.

"Do I really have to go? Can't you come with us? You're not aging either. Once I stop, we can all do it together." I did not want to leave him. It seemed that the closer to my short growing up were to end, the closer I was to lose him. Even though I am not a teenager by years, I was surely having the feelings of one. I don't know when, but somehow I've grown to love Jacob more than a parental figure. The way the Quileutes always spoke of. The way my father and mother did not want to happen.

Stroking my cheek with one hand as he cradled my head into his overwhelming chest, he looked at me with a particular look about him. "It really is not up to me. Though you and your parents will look that of a youth in high school, I will still look a little older. I appear to be 25, and unless I have been majorly held back, no one will believe it."

I could see he really wanted to be with me when I take this step into adolescence, it was just this slight fact that he appeared to be a giant.

"All the same, I really wish I could have you to protect me from my parents. Nothing is worse than going head first into a new experience, but with your parents?! Am I supposed to be friends with them? Where they cool in school, I mean what is cool anyway?" I really wanted to say _can't we just skip out on them as if we were skipping out on a bill? How long can they stay angry with me? With us I mean?_

"Little Ness, it will be fine. It is only for the day, I will be waiting daily to take you home every day. I may not being joining you with the school part, but I never said I would not move with you." With that he squeezed me closely and I nestled my face into his scent.

"That's all I ask, for you to be within arm's length" I let a sigh run through my teeth before I knew it. He must have heard, because he leaned in to kiss me on my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2 Quickest Way Home

Chapter 2 Quickest Way Home

"Renesmee, it's time." I looked up from a book I was reading as I was curled into the couch at the big house where, for all intense purposes, grandfather Carlisle and Grandmother Esme lived.

Alice pranced down the stairs not missing a beat. "Wait!" Everyone immediately looked at her all with a face of concern. Everyone that is except father, he was rather amused as he saw the impression on everyone's face knowing what was really on her mind.

"Before you leave, I have to give you a going away present!"

"Alice, we're only going to be less than a half an hour's drive away! We can still see you every day. In fact we're not really moving. It is just something set up for the school district." My mother was always making things out to be less than they were.

"That is true, but now that Nes… Rename is just like any other crazy teenager; I thought it would be nice if she were to have her own car so she can have some freedom. You know, so she won't have to ride home with Mommy and Daddy every day. Its bad enough I see you two smothering her in every class. Bella, you'll have everyone convinced you two are best of friends!" Great, confirmation of what I feared. At least Alice had a way of putting it.

"Wow, thank you Alice! At least someone is thinking of my sanity." Just then I realized maybe I should have been more discrete with my words.

"Not so fast!" Father looked a bit too straight faced. More thrills, now the one opening I saw, he was taking away.

"Renesmee, just because Alice has got a car in mind, does not mean it was her only doing. Your mother actually should take credit."

"Edward!" Mother appeared as if she wanted to blush though the blood had long left her pale snow white skin.

"It's ok Bella, I was just getting to that part." Father looked disapprovingly to her. "Now Renesmee, your mother and father helped pick it out."

At t his point I was a bit nervous because on one hand my mother was not fond of showy stuff nor fast like the rest, on the other my father wanted the best even if that was the best with an armored vehicle. I really did not know what to expect.

"So does this mean I can go other places than straight home?" I tried to sneak this in so I can use it later.

"It means you won't have to be stuck with us coming home." Father must have seen were I was going. "Yes, you can visit with Jacob Black, but you still have to come home each day."

At least this was something. "So where is it? My car!"

Just then, spinning around the corner was a 2010 Dodge Avenger. _Wow, not crazy, not lame. Fast, safe, and such a beautiful color of Blue fading into black at the bottom. _I must say, the intermediate Alice must have played a role in the color.

Opening the door to the car, one large leg stepped out, and then two, and then I knew. "Jacob!" I screamed without even noticing the faces of my family around me, I ran and leaped into his arms.

"See I told you it wasn't going to be all that bad." Just then father looked over at Jacob and made a throat clearing sound.

"Jacob, she will be well taken care of out of your sight, I know you are concerned but we are her parents. I'd ask that you do not forget that but I only know that you will ignore my heeds."

No doubt father was reading Jacob's thoughts, so I immediately intervened. "Can Jacob and I try out the car? He can take me to school."

Mother looked at father and said, "There is no stopping this from happening. I can see that now. At least we already know him and can trust our secret to him. That doesn't mean you two can run off and do Lord knows what behind our backs. If this is what the two of you want then we shall have a wedding for that. Not until she has finished high school Jacob!"

Stunned, I spun around only to see the half smile of my mother meet the frown of my father. Who knew she would actually want this. I guess she rather it was I for Jacob than someone she did not know.

"Go to school. Renesmee, we will be there when you show up. I do expect that you will show before the first bell. Do you remember where the school is?" He stared at me pressing for my thoughts.

"Yes, of course. You've taken me by there many times over the last few weeks on our hunting trips. I am curious of what you and mom wants me to call you when we are there. I can't exactly call you mom and dad." I let a smile float into the air letting my parents know I was having fun with this.

"Just Edward and Bella are fine. You don't have to worry about that much though, not many will pay close attention to us. Now off you go." Mother waved her hand as if to shoo us away as if there was more pressing issues to discuss behind my back.

With that little nudge from mother, Jacob pulled me into the car and we were on our way away from this back woods house.


	3. Chapter 3 No Introductions Needed

Chapter 3 No Introductions Needed

Shortly after we left from the Cullen house, we found ourselves in front of mother's old home from before she married father. It was grandfather's home and he was still there.

I ran from the car with careful speed and tapped on the door. Barely able to hold in the excitement, I knocked a little louder. Grandfather opened the door with a lazy look that quickly brightened when he saw it was me. With no count between beets our arms embraced.

He opened his eyes and looked to me and spoke, "So today is the big day you finally get to go to a school where the teacher is someone you don't already know." Then he chuckled at our own inside joke.

Jacob shut the other car door and was smugly walking towards us. Grandfather looked over my shoulder to see the expression of the one to open his eyes to the mysteries of his world. "Hey Charlie! We wanted to drop bye so you can, so to speak, send your granddaughter off to her first day of school."

"Thanks for bringing her by. I'm glad you considered including me in on this. Where is Bella? Is that your new car Jacob?" A slight concerned expression crossed his tired face.

"Bella and Edward are going to meet us at the school and this is actually Renesmee's new car. They got it for her so she can have more freedom to visit you and me." He said with the slightest hint of _about time _in his voice.

"Does she have a driver's license though? How would she go about getting one?" Puzzlement swept across grandfather.

"That's why I'm driving today, and as for her, well she is going to get lessons from me on how to drive. We have a lot of work so we will be spending much of our time together. Of course you also fit into this picture. Since you are resident pro on the law, you will be assisting us with the lessons. Hence the reason we came by as a secondary reason aside from letting you see her off to her first day of school." I was astonished that Jacob thought so far ahead.

"Did father and mother put you up to this Jacob?" I began doubting his motives.

"Nope!" He said with such enthusiasm. "This one I came up with all on my own."

"If it means I get to see you all the more Renesmee, count me in. After all, as fast as you seem to be growing, I feel I've missed so much. So, who was your first love? Or has that happened yet?" Those words seemed to brighten the shade of blush I was already wearing from the car ride over here when he held my hand.

I was immediately grateful that Jacob jumped in on that question. It would have been really hard for me to confess my crush with the person I'm crushing on standing right next to me.

"She has not had time to find anyone else. Though she has met others in her younger years, since then we have been living a quiet existence. Now if you ask me Chief Swan, I might say I was crushing on someone else in your family." With that he nudged me and winked.

"Do you really think that is wise Jacob? What about Bella? How does she feel?" I felt like my bubble was about to be burst.

"Just this morning she gave us her blessing saying she rather it me than some outsider." With that his grin widened from ear to ear to show how happy this made him. That only excited me more, knowing he too was happy about becoming more than just friends.

"It's going to be really hard for me to see you as the lady you appear to be Renesmee. Time has passed too swiftly for me to see you and Jacob to be that close. I guess, well if we are to spend as much time together as you're giving me hope of, I might be able to see you two as the same point of adolescence." Grandfathers expression altered to a smile of hope.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Jacob lovingly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I've heard that one before." Grandfather snorted.


	4. Chapter 4 A Short Goodbye

Chapter 4 A Short Goodbye

We pulled up to the building clearly marked as the high school though it was small enough to be a head start building. As they promised this morning, father and mother sat biding their time in their car. Anticipating our arrival, they began getting out of the car without even a glance our direction.

Father came up to us first. "Did you have a nice discussion with Charlie this morning? Was he willing to help guide Renesmee in the proper direction of driving?"

"I'd say more than willing. He was practically jumping for joy at the idea of spending more time with her." Jacob was rather crafty in avoiding the actual topic of what my father was probably really wanting to know, _is he ok with you being my daughter's, his granddaughter's, boyfriend?_

Maybe I should avoid thinking all together, as soon as I thought about what my father might be thinking. He looked at me as said, "Exactly."

I nodded, and said "Yes."

I grabbed a hold of Jacob's hand to let him in on our private conversation. At that point mother looked at me and said, "I may not be a mind reader like your father but I can guess what you're talking about. I'm ok with you two and I'm sure Charlie will be as well."

I'm still amazed about how dead on my mother was with my thoughts, it was almost as if she was a mind reader only tuned into my station.

"Then it's set. Every day after school, you will do your homework then go to Charlie's with Jacob for driving lessons. Jacob won't be a long time substitute driver of this car because you are a fast learner. Sorry Jacob, once she has her driver's license it will be up to you to come up with things for her to do with Charlie. Bella and I think it is best for her to bond with him since she will have a long life ahead of her and tomorrow may not always be there for her to be with her grandfather." Such intensity in my father's eyes told me he knew something and the thought of it being something with grandfather rattled not just me; I could see Jacob looked concerned too.

"Is there something wrong with grandfather?" I bit my lip as I said those words.

Mother looked deeply at me. "Truly it's nothing to be concerned about. All we are saying is you are going to live indefinitely for all intense purposes and he is not. We have no immediate time line for him if that is what you are concerned about. We only want you to be able to have a well imprinted image of your time with him 100 years from now."

Mother seemed to be sure of her words. As I said, she is in tuned with my thoughts and knows how to answer every worry I might have to sooth me. I'm still curious how she is so able to do that. After all, I thought that was something Uncle Jasper was able to do. Well combined with father, that is my mother.

"It seems our time has run out here Jacob, Bella and I need to take Renesmee in to register our classes. You will see her after school when you pick her up. Renesmee, also, from now on go ahead and call us Bella and Edward. It is ok to do so at home too. After all we need to be fully involved in our roles as students." Father winked at me indicating he was going to enjoy seeing me interact with the students here.

Just then, Jacob spun me around to whisper into my ear, "I'll be seeing you as soon as the last bell rings. Don't worry about school here, just don't bite anyone and you'll fit right in." Then he kissed me on my forehead and hugged me tenderly goodbye.

As I walked beside my mother, I looked back to see he was not leaving until I walked into the building. So preoccupied by his devotion, I bumped my shoulder into the frame of the door. Mother chuckled solemnly. I could see she was wanting all along to pull me away, but she resisted understanding letting Jacob and I be together would make both of us happy. I just think she did not want to admit her baby was growing so fast.


	5. Chapter 5 Beginnings

Chapter 5 Beginnings

We walked up the hallway and veered at the open room designated the office. Edward spoke, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, this is Bella Swanson, and this is Renesmee Wolfe. We're here to get our schedules."

The woman was goo-goo eying my father as she responded. "Err, yes of course. We've been expecting you. Oh my, is there any relation? You three resemble each other quite lovely?"

"Well, Renesmee happens to be my cousin and Bella is my girlfriend, no relation there." Edward held such elegance in his words that anything he came up with this woman would have surely believed.

"That is very obvious now that you mention it. Sorry to assume." Once more she eyed us depicting any difference to validate Edward's story.

"Not a problem." A partial smile glanced his face.

"Now here's something odd." The woman looked at the schedules and then to us. "Hope you don't mind, it appears that the two of you have very few classes together, but in every class that she has is with at least one of you. Will that be a problem?" She said this as she point out Edward and Bella not having all matching classes but leaving me not without at least one of them in mine. Alice had been right this morning.

"Don't worry, those schedules will be fine. Thank you for your time. Ah, I see we all have the same first period together. How convenient. Maim, where is the Biology room?" Edward said gracefully as if that were not his intentions all along and it truly was a coincidence.

"Just down the hall on your left dear." The woman replied with forced effort.

"Ladies, shall we?" With that, we were on our way to our mutual home room.

…

We entered the biology, without pause, Edward and Bella glided to the back of the room. I followed without notice and sat in the desk just front of them. Momentarily, the other students started to file into the class room.

Eyes looked up from pieces of paper containing their schedules to gaze in our direction. I just knew they were looking at my parents rather than me, after all it was the lure of their beauty that caused so many to fall victim to a vampire when up close.

To my surprise a young looking boy of about 15 or so sat next to me. We were placed into the 10th grade as part of the ruse not to tempt fate since my parents did not age, and I was slowing to a stall. He smiled and looked up and down at me and then behind him, only to quickly snap his attention on me again.

"I'm Matt." He said, hoping to open me up to him.

"Hi Matt, I'm Renesmee." I responded. Quickly I averted my eyes as I looked around to see that rather than my parents being the ideal center of attention, it appeared that I had become the idol in which they stared. This attention, it was not the same as that coming from my family, it was of students who wanted me to pay attention to them. They wanted my attention. Edward and Bella spoke in voices only I could hear of how excited they were that I was going to be all right in this school.

The day went on with my next class being with Bella, and then Edward, switching back and forth until lunch and continuing after as our schedules read.

When lunch came, I did not feel hungry for the food this school had to offer, but for props, I grabbed a plate of generic cafeteria food. I paid the cashier and turned to head in the direction of my parents just as a group of classmates motioned for me to come over. Quickly I shot a glance in to my parents, Edward nodded. I walked to the table where I was motioned.

"What's up?" I casually questioned.

"Some of us were wondering if you wanted to join us at our table since you're new. If you want, since you seem to be good friends with the other two over there, you can ask them to join as well." The girl with long strawberry blond hair looked uneasily over to my parents then to me and smiled.

I looked at her and then to my parents. Edward shook his head and smiled. I wish I could see why he was smiling. What was going through this girl's mind that caused him to find humor? "Err; I don't think they would really be comfortable sitting over here, at least not today. If you don't mind, I'll take you up on joining you today." This might bring happiness to my parents to know I can be friends with others, this way when Jacob and I do broadcast our relationship it will ease them more.

"I'm Kate. I understand you've met the rest of us; Matt, David, Stephanie." She pointed first at the boy who sat next to me in my first class with the blond and blue eyed baby faced boy, second to the tall boy with dark roughly cut hair, and last Stephanie who had soft features and wavy brown hair.

"Yes, we've met in our morning classes together." I spoke, nodding at each of them.

Randomized boring gossip about the first day back to school lingered between the students at this table. I tried to make small talk, it was hard though. I was hard because of the table with three girls and two boys; I was subject to the stares of desire from the boys, not the other two girls at all. I tried to conclude some ideas in my head that maybe they were only looking so intently at me because I was new. Not because of my resemblance of the overpowering beauty both my parent's held.

"Renesmee, what classes do you have next? I want to see if we share any since you seem to have already had a class with each of these lucky brats over here." Kate probed.

"Well, it says next I have Geometry, followed by World History, ending with Gym." I looked around the table noticing a smile cross Matt and David's faces. Then I looked at Kate.

"Hmm, well I guess I will see you in Geometry. Out of all the classes, we only have one. Maybe we can do something after school." Kate studied her schedule and then looked at me.

"Actually, I'm being taught how to drive by my gra…" Just then I heard Bella quickly mutter father. "Oh, err, father." It seems they left some details I was to know out.

"Wow, you're getting your license! How cool. I have to wait three more months until I'm eligible to get mine. You're so lucky. When you get yours you will have to drive us around you know." Matt pressed for my agreement.

"I'll see what I can do. Right now I'm chauffeured where I need to go, which I kind of like." Not realizing what I was eluding to, the group looked at me puzzled.

"You mean you like catching the bus or having your parents take you everywhere?" Stephanie spoke up.

"I, um, have this guy who gives me a ride when I need one." I said this as I felt the heat touch my cheeks.

Looking up I saw the smile cross Kate's face and sadness pass over Matt and David's. It appears Stephanie was not as interested in my last sentence as the others were.

"So, you have a boyfriend is it?" Kate let the words roll across her tongue as the boys' eyes glazed over.

"He has been my friend since I was a child; he cares for me a great deal as I care for him." I did not want to generate a title without discussing it with Jacob first.

With that the bell rang to go to class.


	6. Chapter 6 Titles

Chapter 6 Titles

After school was finished, I walked from the building into the lot. Edward and Bella were not far behind me. As I walked past the group of students I had befriended today, I looked up and around to find Jacob. There he was, leaning against my car. My friends followed my gaze to see a tall, muscular tan skin man that appeared to be about 25 waiting for me. I heard their gasp as I quickened my step.

"Don't forget homework first. Your grandfather will be home around 5:30 PM so don't be late." Bella spoke fast as I jolted past her.

"Jacob!" My breath escaped me seeing him waiting just for me. I threw my arms around his waist creating an impression of my face into his shirt. He pulled me close and hugged me back and with the tenderness of a newborn's touch he kissed my forehead.

"I told you I would be waiting. It looks like you have made some friends, or should I say admirers." He poked

I peered to where his eyes were set to see my new friends focusing on my Jacob and then to me. I looked up to him as I bravely said, "I need to know something."

Jacob looked down at me and replied, "Anything. What is it?"

I held my breath; I could see that he noticed as he placed a little squeeze on my hand. My face brightened to a deep shade almost that of fascia. Closing my eyes, I lifted my head. I was ready to speak just when he jumped in.

"Renesmee, can I ask you to be my girlfriend?" I knew just then he sensed what I was alluding to.

Momentarily I was spinning, not physically or in a bad way, but in a way that is breath taking. I looked into his eyes as he lifted his hand to my chin, pulling me closer to his face; he kissed me on my lips. This was more than his usual affectionate kiss on the forehead; it was one that read my feelings. I hadn't realized how long I was kissing him, only that his warm smooth lips embraced mine in every way imaginable.

I opened my eyes. Looking into his deep chocolate eyes, I responded, "Yes, of course."

As he smiled, he pressed his lips into my hair, lifted his head and said, "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Looking into his eyes again, I reluctantly said, "Sure, come with me. They probably would like to be able to stop letting the flies in anyway." We walked towards the group standing there like a packing of weeds. Edward and Bella had left already, so there was no need to explain to them, not yet. "Hey guys, err, this is Jacob Black, my boyfriend."

David looked strangled for words. Surprisingly he managed to choke some up. "I-I thought you said he was a childhood friend."

I almost bit my tongue looking back and forth to Jacob, lost for words myself. "Actu.."

"I just asked her out. It was bound to happen and long overdue. So up to about a minute ago, yes we were just childhood friends. Now I'm proud to say she's my girlfriend." Saved by Jacob, my protector as always.

I could see it in their faces; the boys thinking _of course, he only asked her out because he saw me and was immediately intimidated. Who wants big strong and dark any way! _The girls probably _wow, he's gorgeous and so strong, do you think he has a brother? Maybe a younger one for me._

The shell was all they could really see, they did not know the real truth, nor could they. It didn't matter, I had Jacob and the only thing that frightened me was now telling my family. After the history he has with my mother and father, then there is grandfather, how will all of them take it. Well first things first, as soon as grandfather comes home we can work on him. Until then, there is the little matter of quickly doing the homework from English class. Who gives homework on the first day?

"I'm sorry; we really have to get going. I have that English assignment and my driving lesson today." I really wanted to get out of the awkward situation.

"It's alright; can I call you later though?" I wanted to tell Kate no but the way she was so intent on being my friend somehow persuaded me.

"Um, well it may be a bit late. I don't know how long my driving lesson is going to take and my, err; father won't be home until 5:30 earliest. Can I call you?" I don't even know why I offered, I dreaded the thought of being questioned.

…

We went to grandfather's where I finished my assignment in no time. With the time to spare, I laid under the big tree in the yard with Jacob staring off into the clouds. With my heightened listening skills, I could hear grandfather approaching. Within seconds we were on our feet going to the porch to sit and wait for him to pull up and park.

He got out of the car and looked at our direction smiling, "Hey kids, so are we ready for driving?" He tossed me the keys and motioned for me to get into the car. I figured it would be better to let him in on my relationship status after the lesson.

"Sure, am I really taking the bull by the horns and driving on the first lesson?" This was not how you usually get lessons, but I was not your usual student and grandfather knew that.

"Why not? Just let me tell you where everything is and we'll just drive over to the reservation to visit your dad Jacob." There was no doubt that he really just wanted to eat over there seeing as how Sue was busy lately with preparations. He had asked her to marry him and she said yes. What many of us thought as about time was just in his good time. Since Grandmother left him, he had been closed hearted to most.

"It'll be nice to see him. After all, I haven't seen him in a few weeks." This was obvious to me at least since we had been inseparable for some time. I could see it now, with both of them in that small house telling them about our relationship, no escape and not enough room to be terribly upset.

We breezed through the lesson and we were on our way to the reservation, me in the driver's seat. As we pulled up, as if in anticipation, Billy rolled out with an indescribable grin smearing his tired face. "Welcome! Long time no see son. What do I owe for this visit?"

"I'm learning how to drive and grandfather thought it would be best to keep it to the small roads at first, so this is where they took us. Well that and your cooking pulled us hear like metal to a magnet." I said nudging grandfather.

"Whatever it is I am grateful. Looks like I have some extra plate to set. Are you eating Renesmee?" He looked questioning.

"Of course I will. You know I enjoy your cooking Billy." It was some of the better human foods I've tasted.

Sitting there, we cut through the food with such ease it was as if a professional chef was hiding somewhere in his kitchen. Over dinner, Jacob decided we might as well tell them of our progressed relationship since they will eventually hear about it any way.

"I have something to say, well more of a joyous announcement." He began. "I've asked Renesmee to consider her to be my girlfriend. We already know each other so well, and well, it is something that was bound to happen anyway." Briefly he looked at his father as if for approval.

"It's about time. Don't you think Charlie?" Billy hinted to grandfather.

"If I do say so myself, I'd thought this would have happened at least a few weeks earlier. I'm happy for you, son. It is about time you got a chance. I'm glad to see my granddaughter is well taken care of. You know, I always favored you." He laid reference to history.

"I know, that is why it was so hard before; but with Renesmee here, I'm as happy as ever. She's my rising day." I could sense I was carrying a pink color on my face the entire time, especially when Jacob said that.

"Well, how's Sue treating you Charlie? I heard you and her will be married within the year." Billy pried Charlie.

"Rumors are true, I did finally ask her. I'm just happy she was able to find Audrey to help her with the preparations. As busy as she has been I was wondering if I was ever going to see her before the wedding again." Supper continued on that light note.

…

Once we got home to the large house, I was happy to see father and mother still there. We entered through the main entrance into the large room where Carlisle and Esme were reading. I wanted to be the one to tell them. I felt it was necessary.

"Carlisle, Esme… I want to tell you something." With so few words I could hear the other gather into the great room. "Jacob and I have decided to declare ourselves as a couple and would like your blessing."

"I don't see how you can get past that smell." I heard Rosalie say.

"Esme and I were wondering when this would happen. You have our support." Carlisle said holding Esme closer as she was smiling for him. Their love always made me feel warmth though they were so cold.

Edward entered the room. "I know your intentions towards my daughter Jacob Black, but I also know that would be any boy or man's same. I know you love her and that leaves Bella and me supporting the two of you." He paused a moment the continued. "I do want you to now understand that we must not vocalize this to any ears that may reach the Volturi. It is most important to avoid any unwanted attention. I fear what they may want and what they may want to do. Please keep this in mind."

"Alice, was this something you saw? Should we be concerned about the Volturi in regards to Jacob and me? Is that what you all stayed behind this morning talking about?" Once again concern rose up in my throat.

Alice step forward. "I only saw us gathering and discussing your relationship. I had no way of knowing what part you two would play. Though I am able to now focus on events surrounding the two of you with or without your presence, I still cannot see anything directly evolving you. This is why it was important for your mother and father to join you at school. I cannot see your decisions; or yours Jacob Black. It gets so frustrating not knowing. The Volturi do plan to visit, and soon. Only because they want to see you, Renesmee."

"We don't want any reason to give them to take you away from us. Your kind is so rare Renesmee and adding even a shape shifter into the equation they may take as unnecessary risk. We don't know if you can reproduce, nor do I want to find out any time soon." Edward immediately threw a glare to Jacob.

"Point well taken. If…" Jacob started.

"Not "if", when…" Alice corrected.

"Ok, when the Volturi arrive, I will step back but not too far. Just enough to make it appear I am only the protector. It is for your best interest Nessie." Jacob concluded.

Touching his arm closing my eyes sharing with him; _I wish it didn't have to come to that. _Aloud, I declared, "I understand."

He looked down at me and said, "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7 The Waiting Game

Chapter 7 the Waiting Game

The days went by, then weeks. I was beginning to think Alice might have been wrong just this once. She wouldn't like it if I said such nonsense as she once put it. It is not that she is wrong it is just that the individual changed their mind. I couldn't play this cat and mouse game any longer, I had to see. After school, instead of going to grandfather's house, who by the way was posing as my father for the ruse we were holding up at school, we went to the Cullen house.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" I called out knowing if she was here she would come in an instant.

Alice slid down the tree through the open window. "What on your mind Nessie?"

"It's about the Volturi. I want to know if you have seen anything more recent." I cautiously said avoiding any sign of doubt.

Alice paused, and then with a flick of her wrist, she continued. "I have. It's been rather annoying to say the least. The keep changing their mind. You see, they know how my power works, which is not the worst of it. It is not uncommon to have; well humans might say spies, keeping tabs on a particular individual. The problem with this is I think since we are different, they may have arranged our watcher to be human. The worse of it is since I am not preset to this human and they are not directly coming out and saying 'hi, I'm with the Volturi' it is hard to pinpoint which one it may be. I have been looking and concentrating hard. The only thing I got a glimpse of was they were discussing having a human watcher, that's why I think they may have followed through. I wish I could just see their face. Has anyone come into your life that is human within the last few months?"

I sat there for a moment, seeing how hard it was for her to see because whoever this human watcher was, they made sure to not mingle with Bella or Edward and were only focused on me. The only problem was Alice could not see me. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I know you're trying hard and I know everyone just wants the best for me. I just want to be with Jacob. I miss him so much."

"Just try to remember it can be anyone, don't do anything reckless" She looked at me with such seriousness in her eyes.

I know my family is just trying to protect me, but to separate my love from me is pure torture. It only becomes more torturous because I see him, interact with him, but cannot kiss or hold him. All precautions set in place to ensure the Volturi to be in complete darkness of my relationship with him. Any slip up of me doing any more would merit a visit from the sketchy visions Alice is having.

…

Agony washed over me. I sit in the corner of the cottage, not wanting to leave this Saturday because out there, somewhere was a watcher waiting to tell the Volturi any slightest bit of information that might be of interest.

After many hours looking at the burning fire, a revelation showed. The cottage! No way would a human risk venturing out into these woods just to peer through a window, especially if the curtains are close. I realized closing the curtains and seeing him would only raise suspicion if there was a human stupid enough to come out here. So my plan was set

Over the next week or two I unfolded the plan, closing the curtains daily when I got home each night from spending afterschool at grandfather's. Phase two of my plan was inviting Jacob over where we sat in plain view on the porch playing a silly game, only for show. I could not only have Jacob there, so I also convinced Emmitt to join every few nights. None of them realized my master plan. Ever since Alice told me of what might be out there waiting for me, I had to do something. Otherwise I might never get to be with Jacob.

Friday night it was Jacob's turn to be there alone. We did the usual, went straight to grandfather's, where lately I had been helping Sue Clearwater and Audrey with wedding preparations. Then, we went back to my home, played a game on the porch, when it started to get cold, we went indoors where as the nights before, and the curtains were already closed. By now, Jacob would have made some loud noise from laughter as I entertained him inside. Tonight was going to be different.

Weeks planning this out, implementing them, and seeing previous success led me to tonight. Instead of silly games inside, I went over to the couch nestled in front of the fire. Jacob came over to sit next to me. I brought my knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs.

Jacob smiled and placed his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "I know where you get this pose from." He leaned down and kissed my cheek that was exposed to him. "Somehow, I think you have been manipulating poor Emmitt. No me, I knew all along." He said smiling.

The warmth of the fire pulled the pink to my cheeks more than blushing as I looked up into his precious eyes. "Leave it to you to know my every thought without me thinking it. I had to really concentrate on not thinking about it because of my Edward. I only thought of the games we all played and how fun it was."

"Great minds think alike. I'm glad you arranged this. I really missed you." He said, stroking my hair.

For the next several hours, we spent our time cuddling on the couch in front of the blazing fire. Just sitting there in his warmth, I felt peace. I was relaxing away all prior stress and worries from this Volturi forever wanting to butt into my life.

Sleep came over me. Only ever so often would I wake to a snort from Jacobs drumming snores, they did not find their way to bothering me; it was soothing as if it were a setting on a white noise machine.

It was not long until Edward and Bella came home. I heard quiet whispers that pulled me to consciousness. Jacob was still sawing lumber, so I wiggled out of his embrace. Sitting up, and then standing with one long stretch I looked at them and said. "Sorry we fell asleep."

Edward looked at me and then to Jacob. "I know you planned this but I was not going to deny you happiness." He shook his head then let out a chuckle, "Even if it is with Jacob."

I smiled looking back at the sleeping giant on the couch.

"I wish you trusted us enough to not hide this. I understand more than you know what it's like to not be able to be with the one you want thinking it is better this way. Jacob is in that same position, he's only trying to protect you." Edward said tightening his arm around Bella.

Moments later, Edward's phone rang. It was Alice on the other end.


	8. Chapter 8 Visitors to Come

Chapter 8 Visitors to Come

_How did they find out? I had been so careful. Who was my watcher? Why would they want to help such a horrible man? Where is this watcher now?_ Questions raced through my head like a bullet train speeding through the country side. I closed my eyes and cover my face with my hands.

"I understand. When? Ok, we'll leave immediately. Not enough time? How close. Charlie?" Just the mention of grandfather's name in Edward's, Bella ran like lightening to his home.

"What about grandfather?" I was really concerned at this point. Something I had done may have caused grandfather his happiness, his life.

Jacob stirred, and then he sat up. Blinking a bit he looked around, focusing on Edward and me. "What's all the commotion? Where did Bella run off to?"

"The Volturi are on their way here." Edward said wearily. "It appears what we had attempted to do all along was worth nothing. The human assigned to watch Nessie was no more than someone implanted into our lives long before Alice could focus on the vision that the Volturi were sending a watcher. They have gotten good at eluding Alice's visions. I'm sure she is very upset with herself for not being able to see this. It is most important to let her know it is not her fault."

Standing, Jacob spoke loudly, "We know it was not that pixy's fault. No one can be accurate 100% of the time with what they have, especially with those red eyed leaches conspiring against us every step we take."

"Why did you say grandfather's name?" I was still stuck on the idea it was _my fault _for the possibility of hurting my grandfather. The possibility I was the one setting his timeline.

Jacob and Edward exchanged looks for several heart beats. Then Edward looked down and began to shake his head.

"Why was grandfather's name said?" I grew more impatient with every second slipping by.

"They know we frequently interact with him. He is of interest to them. They want to know what he knows about us. Aro is coming." His words trailed off with the last sentence.

Aro, the man I was so eager to show my life to as a child. The one who gave me a second chance seeing I was different. What plans had he for grandfather?

"Do you think Charlie is in trouble? Should we take him away?" Jacob said with his fist partially tightened as his words left his mouth.

Edward took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I don't think it would do any good. They have a tracker that will be able to find him. We are better to stand on familiar ground and not disturb Charlie's life any more. Besides, how Aro's power works, he may be able to see Charlie's every thought, but I don't think Charlie has ever let himself come to the conclusion of what we are. Not with Nessie being different. We are different."

"What is this mumble jumble suppose to mean?" Jacob huffed.

"Just as it is meant to. Charlie is the Chief of Police, he would have noticed an increased in human death for the last 7 years. Since he has not, we are not the traditional vampire he would expect, so he has yet to classify us as vampires in his mind. Aro will see this." Edward spoke with confidence.

"This is good, right? Since grandfather does not see what we are, the secret is safe and Aro will have no reason to hurt him." I replied with hope.

"In theory. There is also what I fear. With the presence of the Volturi, Charlie may suspect something because of them. Even if it is their own foolish error, they will not hesitate to eliminate what they consider a threat." After Edward said those words 'eliminate what they consider a threat', there was an extended period of silence.

I burst into tears, wanting to run and protect grandfather and Bella had. "That is not fair!" I proclaimed. "How can they be so stupid?!"

"They only know what the informant has said. They cannot see visions like Alice. Currently they do not posses someone with the gift of seeing others' actions just by thinking of them." Edward said softly.

"You sound like you admire the leaches!" Jacob roared. "How can you side with the enemy?"

Edward closed his eyes, taking an unnecessary long breath. "It is not that I side with them Jacob…" He paused, and then continued. "It is that I understand them. Just like I understand that you are what is best for Nessie no matter our history. That is why, after everything, I think of you as my brother and will be damn proud to call you my son-in-law!" He looked up, widened his stare at Jacob with such passion as he spoke.

Jacob looked shocked, then took a step backwards towards the couch he had been laying on. "I-I hadn't thought of it that way. So, they only want to protect the secret of your existence and that is why they must know what he knows." He looked so desperate for words, but continued. "D-Do you think if we can use Alice's predictions we can find them and talk to them first to prevent any killings that would arouse suspicion in Charlie?" Eagerly he asked.

Without response, Edward pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. "Alice, I need to talk to you." A quiet moment passed allowing for a response, and then he went on. "We'll be there in a few." Closing the phone, looking at Jacob and me, he said, "Let's go."

We were off, headed to the big house.


	9. Chapter 9 the Arrangements

Chapter 9 the Arrangements

Gathered in the big room of the Cullen house, Alice perched on the end of the couch like a bird, we discussed methods to meet with the Volturi prior to them fully making it to Forks were it may be too late. Jacob burst ways of ambush and Emmett agreed. Carlisle suggested ways to leave a message for the Volturi to meet them on the outskirts of town.

"We can only really protect Charlie and the people of this town if we know where they will pass through and a way to let them know to meet us without endangering one of us." Edward elaborated Carlisle's suggestion.

"I've got it!" I announced. "Edward you said earlier in the cabin that if we move Charlie somewhere, we would have a tracker just find us, right?" I said as newly enthused hope flowed through me.

"Well, yes… Demetri." He responded cautiously, clearly pondering where my train of thought led me.

"It's perfect don't you see?!" I gloated. "All I have to do is go on Vacation with grandfather, taking him camping out of town. We can tell him we are going to have some 'friends' join us later. While Edward, Bella, and I are spending quality time fishing and camping with grandfather, the rest of you and the pack will set up a perimeter." I could barely compose myself after having such a revelation to the situation that I might have caused.

Edward smiled, seeing it play out in my mind and realizing I was too overly excited to make it come out clearly, he finished my thought. "Before any of the Volturi can pass through or make a scene that would arouse suspicion in Charlie, we'll have our chance to talk. Then once it is clear that Charlie is in the boarder of two worlds, not fully stepping into ours, we will have Aro meet Charlie. It will be an innocent meeting so Charlie does not stray too close to our world that would cause him harm."

Edward put his arm around me clearly showing how proud he was of my revelation and to be my father.

"Brilliant!" Alice exclaimed. "You really are Edward's daughter. I know it is really close to when they will be here, so we have to act fast."

…

Bella had not left grandfather's side since the phone call early this morning. The sun was barely up now and she had proceeded to humanly make breakfast for him before he woke.

We quickly filled her in on our plan and as soon as grandfather started down the stairs following his nose, we turned to greet him warmly. "'Morning Grandfather!"

"Good morning dad." Bella said, not so eager to participate in any plan that would expose grandfather to the Volturi in such a manner.

Tired written all over his face, grandfather blinked heavily with a stretching yawn. "To what do I owe the pleasure to be in the presence of the two most beautiful women?

It was my turn to turn on the puppy dog eyes that got my grandfather to do anything for me in the past. "I just wanted to see you." I started. "Oh and I wanted to go camping and fishing with you today."

Grandfather laid on the curiousness with the cock of his head to one side. "It's a bit short notice don't you think? What brought this on?"

Looking at Bella, I said, "Emmett and the others are always going on about camping and well you make fishing to be something of a sport. I just want in on the whole guy secret. Besides, it's going to be beautiful this weekend so I want to take advantage of it."

"It's true; I think she's gone crazy." Bella acted her part.

"Well, who am I to deny my lovely granddaughter her wish, no matter how insane she is making it sound?" He responded, playing off the vibe.

"Yeah!" I rejoiced at the thought of the success to my plan. "Let's get started. What do I need to pack?"

His eyes widened and then he sniffed the saturated air. "Wait a second princess, first things first; breakfast!" He rubbed his hand and took a seat as Bella laid out the hansom arrangement of a gourmet breakfast.

…

After breakfast, I spent the better half of the next few hours gathering supplies for our trip into the forest. We talked about where we were going, Edward's idea of course, and what we would do.

"Hey Charlie, I thought I should mention, I'm having a long lost friend up sometime. Can I tell him to join us if he comes early?" He coyly said.

"Humph, well I suppose if he is that important to you. No point in denying you if it means I can avoid a plea fest." Grandfather wearily looked at Edward.

Edward smiled crookedly, "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

We gathered the remainder of our gear and loaded the SUV we borrowed from Emmett and headed towards our destination. The packs ware already headed in that direction as the Cullen's prepared the location. We soon would attempt to diffuse the confrontation.


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting of Two Clans

Chapter 10 Meeting of Two Clans

We got to the site shortly after noon. Bella unpacked the picnic she prepared for grandfather. While I sat next to grandfather, nibbling my sandwich, Edward and Bella set up the tent.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Grandfather questioned them as they laid preparations for the night to come.

"We have some food, don't worry about us." Just then to show her father she was eating something, she pulled out two granola bars and tossed one to Edward. Simultaneously they lifted them in a cheer like fashion.

Satisfied, grandfather proceeded with small talk to me. "How has Jacob been treating you? I won't stand for anything less than chivalry."

"He's great." I paused trying to come up with something else to talk about. "I got my report card for this year, all A's." I tried to sound enthused.

"I wouldn't expect less." He looked up and smiled with a piece of turkey in his mustache.

I let a giggle slip.

He looked wide eyed at me. "What's so funny?!" He demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Letting more laughter escape.

"Come on! Tell me what's making you act so gitty." Urging, trying to pry my reason for amusement.

I looked closely at him, trying to determine if it would upset him to know. "Alright, you asked for it though." I said pausing only for effect. "I think it is nice you decorate your mustache with such delicate decorations." As I was saying that, I made a hand jester as if I was placing ornaments above my upper lip.

"Oh, sorry!" He barely was able to articulate the words through rough laughter.

Just then, Edward and Bella came over after had finishing the set up of the tent.

"So, what seems to be entertaining you two?" Edward asked.

Holding back my laughter, I managed to say, "Just the glorious eating habits of the endangered mammal."

Everyone burst into laughter after I barely finished. The afternoon progressed with similar bonding over fishing, cooking, and stories by the fire. No visitors showed today, that did not lessen the urgency to keep our guard up.

…

Though grandfather and I had to sleep, I heard Edward and Bella dash off in the middle of the night for what I assume to be checking in with our barrier.

… Outside the lines…

Just as dawn came, with it raising the day, a familiar yet unfamiliar scent graced the noses of the would be guards of Charles Swan. Bringing in the head flanks, but not daring to leave any open areas, the Cullen's and part of the two packs closed in. Emerging from the thickened forest stood an all too familiar Jane.

At the sight of her crimson eyes, Bella laid no chance on the meeting and expanded her shield well beyond the opposite end of the camp site, engulfing the entire ranks of protection. She could see Jane, but she knew too well there were four more Vampires standing behind her, hidden by the thick of the woods.

Carlisle preceded closer and Bella match his every step with a stretch of her elastic shield. "There is no need for hostilities. We only want to show the truth."

"Ah, old friend. How I long to hear the chimes of your ever wise voice." Aro appeared aside Jane with his companion, the young girl in serviced as his shield.

"We only want to show you that the man you have come to view is not aware of our existence." Edward said sternly.

"We will see, young friend. I must see this man who you claim to be ignorant of us though you have exposed the young girl to him." He then directed his look to Bella. "How is our young, Renesmee is it?"

A fire rose in her throat as she began to position herself for attack.

Edward intervened, "She is doing just fine, she is months away from maturity by our calculations, thank you." He placed his hand on Bella's shoulder.

Aro smiled deviously and looked at Edward. "Good, good. That's excellent to hear. When do I get to see her again?"

_NEVER! _Bella screamed in her mind. "Possibly tomorrow, this is why we wanted to talk to you before."

"Really, you wish to discuss something? What is there to discuss? From what we hear, it is impossible for this Charlie Swan to NOT know of our existence." Aro addressed his gaze to Carlisle this time.

"I understand what it may seem with the reports you must have gotten. However, I assure you he is still in ignorance." Carlisle replied.

"How can you be sure? Edward, is it not so that you have to be within a relatively close range to him? And from our previous encounters, I recall his mind to me somewhat closed to you as young Bella's was completely. You cannot be sure, and sadly this is why we are here now." He said shaking his head.

Bella jumped in, "You will confirm tomorrow this to be true, that he has not pieced it together. That he has not admitted to himself of our existence. He only sees, and thinks on a need to know basis. Therefore there is no reason to harm him. He will only suspect vampires," she paused, then continued, "vampires are real if you make him. You must ensure your friends do not wander."

"I understand your connection to this human since he WAS your father." Aro pointed out to Bella.

Bella's fury grew again, "He IS my father and though he has an open mind, he will not believe we are vampires on the sole fact that no humans die from us!"

"If what you say is fact, then I see no harm in letting this human live. As long as it continues so." Aro said to all of us.

"I've heard him and I can confirm this Aro." Edward closed the gap between the two.

Edward laid his hand in Aro's and Aro closed his eyes to concentrate. "Interesting, quite interesting. This makes me feel so happy for your all." He released Edward's hand and walked over to Carlisle. "Old friend, when will you return to us? You are greatly missed."

"I am satisfied with my family as we grow together." He replied to Aro's custom plea for Carlisle to return to Volturra with him.

"I suppose I will have to live without my dear old friend at my side." Turning to the rest of us, he gathered his thoughts and said, "I require to still meet this human."

Edward spoke first. "We gathered you would. We devise a rouse for you to meet him."

"How flattering. What is this charade? I'm so excited for role play!" Aro clasped his hands together as if a single clap.

"You are my old friend and since I have not seen you in so long, you came to visit. I told you I would be camping so Carlisle is to bring you hear tomorrow, if you please, and we shall introduce you to Charlie." Edward came closer to Aro again. "It is vital your friends do not kill near here. As you know, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

Aro looked over his shoulder to the woods behind, then to Edward again. "Understood. I can't wait to meet this fascinating human. So open minded to shape shifters and the odd, yet so ignorant. His mind must be a treasure of weird."

"You will, tomorrow. Let's prepare your outfit. I doubt it would be as believable with your Victorian suite attire." Carlisle allowed Aro to lock arms with him as they headed towards the Cullen house.

"I shall truly enjoy this rising day." Aro said with glee.

Chapter 11 Our Charlie the Human


	11. Chapter 11 Our Charlie the Human

Chapter 11 Our Charlie the Human

Aro looked at himself in the full length mirror of Alice's walk-in closet. "Hansom if I do say so myself. Alice, you have a spectacular sense of fashion I must say." He was dressed in a delicate fabric hardly able to still be called blue jeans and a button up off white shirt and a sports jacket. For shoes, he sported the most elegant design of hiking boots with a dark brown appearance to pull the outfit together. His usual long worn hair slightly pulled back. No need to hide it considering Charlie's compiled friends had similar taste in how they wore their hair.

"Dear Child, I think it best you and the rest stay here with these fine people. I have no worry that harm will come to you or I. Felix will see to it that your are protected." Aro spoke to the young woman so accustomed to following him anywhere he was to go.

…

The Sun in the sky was not coming through this day; the clouds had created overcast as it had the day before. Though the skies were dreary, the temperature was in the mid 70's, quite comfortable for any camping trip. It was just before noon that they reached the site to allow plenty of time for Edward and Bella to make preparations. Carlisle and Aro pulled up to the jeep and got out walking humanly to the fire pit where grandfather and I sat.

"Edward it is so nice to see you again. How have you been?" Aro sounded convincing of the long separated friends story.

Edward laid a half smile on his face and looked quickly to Charlie, who was rising, and said, "It has been long. I'm grateful you could come." Edward walked over to Charlie and continued. "This is Bella's father Charlie. Charlie, this is my long friend Aro."

Aro gracefully glided over to Charlie grabbing his hand, barely allowing Charlie to respond to the introduction and said, "It is so nice to meet you."

"You too. Aro? Where's that name from?" Charlie muttered.

Aro closed his eyes briefly and opened them to say, "An old family name. You have a lovely family. I understand you're Renesmee's grandfather? You're too young." He probed his mind to find out how he saw this anomaly.

"Yeah, well that's a long story." Charlie glanced to Edward questioning with his eyes.

"You don't have to worry, I know she grows quickly. Edward has kept me up to date on his whole family over the year." He said with no hint of lying in his voice. He then smiled to Charlie and released his hand after the long introduction.

Charlie looked at him. "I'm surprised they said anything to anyone else," He chuckled as if an inside joke was shared. "They barely let her go to school this year."

"I'm sure it was for her own protection." Aro replied, approving of their decision. "How do you handle this?" He said as if he did not already know the answer.

"Well, I've stopped questioning a long time ago and just take it as it is. She has Bella's eyes so I know she's my granddaughter, there's no doubt about that. With a face like Renesmee's how can you not just be happy with what you have?" Charlie grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled in appreciation for my grandfather.

"I'm glad to hear that. I really am." Aro turned to Edward. "It seems I've interrupted your weekend after all. Another time perhaps." He smiled back at Charlie. "Looks like the sun will come out this afternoon. If you don't mind, Charlie, can I steal Edward and Bella away? We have some catching up to do. I will be leaving town today, so I won't keep them long."

Charlie was taken by the way Aro was so polite. "O-Of course! They're all yours. I'll see you tonight Bella?" He directed his question to Bella.

"Yes, I'll be by after dinner." Bella responded.

"Charlie, it was good to meet you today. I look forward to seeing you again someday. Until then, I bid you farewell." Aro pulled his hands apart attempting a partial waive. "Carlisle, Edward, Bella. Shall we?" He motioned in the direction of the car.

Carlisle, who had been silent the whole meeting finally spoke, "Charlie, it was nice seeing you again. I'm going to stop by the station tomorrow. There is something I need to talk to you about, grandfather to grandfather." He smiled at Renesmee and then to Charlie.

"See you then." Charlie said, looking half confused as to what just happened. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was just trialed and judged by this visitor.

ed with someone who was not with the living, it was a different feeling than communicating with a living person. I felt like I was being pulled through time rather than just space. I would be shown past, present, and future events. I found it more difficult to understand than a living person.

While communicating with Jacob, I made attempts to keep it to just the times he was in his human form. The others didn't like it much when I was in all of their heads. Jacob was thrilled at my new found advance on my gift. He said now he could make sure I was always ok when he was not around.

I hadn't tried to communicate with any of the Cullen's, Carlisle was certain it was best not to because it seemed my extended gift contacted souls. Edward did not believe he still had his soul. A monster, is what he sometimes referred to himself as. Carlisle did not want to validate Edwards self idea and he feared to try to dispute it.

There was one day, that I decided to see if I could three-way connect a conversation, so I played around with only living people. I managed to get it to work with Jacob and Embry at the same time. I wasn't quite convinced of its success because they were already somewhat connected. So I decided to try someone else.

David Joseph was with Rosalie in the family room. I had tried with him before and it was interesting to hear him before anyone else could. I called to him as I did before and then to Jacob. Jacob always made for the best test subject. The link held. All three of us were connected and Jacob was enthused to hear David Joseph too.

After spending much of the day playing around with my new found gift, I thought of what Carlisle said about not trying it on Vampires. I figured if I tried to connect with one of them and they were not expecting it, they would not know if it did not work.

_Carlisle. Carlisle, can you hear me? It's Renesmee… _I waited to see if it worked.

A confused voice responded. _Renesmee? I thought I told you not to try this. What if it did not work?_

_Don't be mad, I had to try. I wanted to prove that you all do have souls. _I justified my intrusion.

_If it had not though, _he hesitated... _If it had not worked and you knew you tried, even if the rest of us did not, Edward would. He would see it in your mind. How do you think that would have made him feel?_

I toyed with my words to find a match. _I didn't think of that. I'm sorry._

_No matter, now we know. I'm sure Edward will be pleased to learn he is not damned after all. _I could sense his amusement building. _You truly are our savior._

The connection was over, I knew I had to find Edward. He would be happy to know. The problem was he can hear my thoughts, so how would he be certain other than to be assured by everyone else's thoughts. I had a plan.

…Calling Edward…

I decided to wait until Edward and Bella went hunting. It made sense to do it when Edward was beyond the distance he could normally pick me up and then some.

With the help of Bella, who was just as eager to show Edward he had a soul, I was able to determine when it was time. She would call me when they got out of Washington completely. She decided to take him down to California due to a mountain lion over population.

The phone rang. "We are in Oregon. It's time." The phone went dead.

I sat on the couch, prepared for the vertigo that I was getting use to. _Edward… Dad. It's me._ I could see trees whipping past and as soon as I thought those words, everything became motionless. I thought it best to have everyone in the conversation so I called for Bella too. _Bella…_

_How? I thought… _He started then Bella cut him off.

_Your soul. She's calling to us. _I felt warmth wash over me. _She's calling to our souls Edward._

Edward had many images race through his mind, I saw them all. All the damage he felt from his righteous kills, the moment he realized he was in love with a human thinking he was going to take her soul, then the moment I was brought into this world. He thought life was too kind to him. Then horrid images raced just as quick through his mind and stopped. The Volturi would see this and take me he thought. I felt him fall back as if his happiness was ripped right through his core and left lying on the ground. _Renesmee, why?_

_I-I thought you would be happy to know you do have a soul and that I was able to call to you. Why does the Volturi have to know? _I felt I had to make sense of this. Why was everyone so sad that I could reach out to souls?

I could tell he was concerned about my immediate future. _It's only a matter of time before someone is sent about you and Jacob. If it is Aro again, he will see. Somehow they will find out and when they do they will stop at nothing to get your gift added to their collective. You are more powerful than all of them. You can call anyone through time and space. They will find that useful to their cause and take you. I cannot hide this from Aro, no one can. He sees every thought, including this one. We will talk more when we return._

…

Worries aside of the pending doom, I thought of Jacob once more, not to call but just daydreaming. I thought of how it felt when he was near and how I missed him. I also thought of a promise I made. I was going to marry him. Why were we waiting anymore?

School was done and the summer half way through. It was now July and I lay in a large patch of wild flowers on the cliff top I liked to go to when I wanted to think. The sky moved slowly, then flashes of trees came to the forefront of my thoughts.

I sat up looked around. There it was again, with a whooshing sound this time. I felt on edge all of a sudden. I had not called anyone and I could not hear or see anyone approaching. Had I accidently called someone after all? Who?

Standing up I searched the forest behind me. Movement came from both inside my head and the forest. I could see me standing here and a shadow approaching. With relief I sat down as I saw the image stop and bend down. It came through the clearing as a man. Jacob.

"I felt that you wanted me near, how could I deny that." He said reaching for me to pull me close.

I hesitated. "Wait, how? I didn't call you? I was only daydreaming."

He put on the smile I loved so much, "I could not get you out of my thoughts. I kept seeing us together in different settings. It was driving the pack crazy so I felt I had to come find you. I didn't actually hear you call me, I just felt that you wanted me too."

Reaching up I kissed him. We lay down together as the warm summer breeze caught on the flowers and watched the clouds go by. We talked about my day dreams and how Edward was still concerned over the Volturi's interference and attempts that might take place to remove me from my family to join theirs.

As we lay, Jacob pulled me close and spoke softly to me. "Why don't we? Why don't we get married and have our family. Since we're doomed sometime down the road, why are we waiting in agony until they come for us? Marry me!" Lying there, we rolled on the ground in each other's embrace kissing and he ended on top of me.

We kissed passionately for several minutes. "We would not have to worry about stopping." I entertained.

"So true." He rolled to his side again in frustration. "I hear vampires have souls." He said, in attempt to change the subject.

I sighed laying on my back now. "Since my ability allows me to communicate with one's soul, I imagine they do. It is probably what drives the good ones, and those that are evil just have a bad soul. Like humans, not all are good and some are bad. It depends on the individual." Rolling back over on top of Jacob, I leaned in and kissed him for many moments. "Some souls are good like yours."

Manipulating me to a sitting position, he sat beside me. "I want to ask you a favor." He said staring out over the crashing waves. Then locking eyes with me he continued, "I want you to ask that half breed girl of her son. How is he? The one who was 6 about a year. I want to see what we can expect."

"I hadn't thought of that. Especially with…" I stopped, not to call her. "well with the death. I can check on her. Hold on."

Closing my eyes for concentration, I called out. _Lorna. I need to speak to you. This is Renesmee of the Cullen family._

_How be this you do? _Her familiar voice responded

_My ability. _I didn't want to go into too much detail after what Edward had warned. _Your son. How is he?_

_This gift, fascinating it is. _She looked at her son and I could see him. Still healthy, progressing the same. _Good, Torum is good. And you my sister, how fair you?_

_I am good, I just wanted to see how you and your son are. Jacob and I are going to get married. Where can I send your invite? _I thought it only reasonable to invite her since it was only a matter of time for Jacob and me.

Her last words were filled with joy. _I love to come. _She thought of her mailing address, a box office._ Hearing you was nice. Torum calls. I go now._

"He's great, her son." I said holding a joyous smile. "You will see them again at the wedding."

He stood up completely grabbing me into his large arms, swinging me around, and pulling me close to kiss me. "It's on then. Let's tell your parents." He over acted a squirm.


	12. Chapter 12 So long Aro, Hello Jacob

Chapter 12 So long Aro, Hello Jacob

Aro arrived back at the Cullen house with Carlisle, Edward, and Bella. Upon the arrival, in anticipation the group he had come here with were waiting on the porch aching for departure.

"It is as they said dear ones." He addressed the eager eyes of his travel companions. "This human is in true ignorance of us. How odd his mind really is." Aro looked back at Edward and Bella. "It is a shame your Renesmee could not find that hybrid boy we met some years ago. We will leave at once. We have much to discuss when we return to Volturra." He addressed the travelers again.

Edward grabbed hold of Bella, considering what protective thought she might have had with the words of Aro. He then looked onto Aro and asked, "What is it that you mean 'it is a shame'?"

Aro turned, "Just that young friend, a shame. It appears she has professed her love for a shape shifter. We do not know what this means to her future yet. We must discuss this matter further."

"How does this matter affect you, if I may be so bold to ask?" Edward replied.

Aro hesitated as if for effect. "Only that it leads to more unknown. We do not know if she can procreate or how it would turn out. I think it best to find the sisters of the young hybrid. Sadly, we have yet to find the father. It appears he avoids our detections thus far."

"I see your interest Aro. If I might add, we are still far from that day and when it comes to it, we will have been able to learn much more by then." Carlisle inputted.

"Agreed, yet that day may be closer than you think old friend. It is better to know sooner rather than after the fact, don't you think?" Aro hinted to a fellow scientist.

Carlisle looked beaten. "Yes, of course. I will do as much research necessary for you and have the information in constant communication with you." Carlisle attempted to be supportive of the questioning.

"Thank you. Whatever information will help the discussions. I do not wish to hurt you at all and I am sorry our paths keep crossing in such negativity. I hope you understand our intrusions." Aro sounded sincere to Bella, so that she did not feel threatened any more.

"I will help too. I want you to know I do understand." Bella exclaimed.

Edward took her hand lovingly and held it close to his heart in understanding.

Aro had changed his clothing in rapid speed and departed with the entirety of his group. All that was left were the clothes he left from the day's rouse. Alice thought it important to remove them by donation, since they were worn after all. The first meeting was over with only eluding to there being another one. Everyone still felt it easier to breath at the day's conclusion.

…

Jacob sat on the sunken in couch with Charlie, Billy in his chair, having finished a plate of freshly prepared fish. A game played on the flat screen and Renesmee cleaned up in the kitchen.

"You know, I said I could help if you would like and I meant it." Jacob address me.

I placed the dish in the drying rack and walked to the doorway. "I said I don't mind. Don't you want to hang out with Charlie and your father?" I flashed a smile to him.

"She's a keeper Jacob!" His father praise him.

Still looking at me in the doorway he replied, "Even if she was the laziest girl in the world, she would be a keeper. I love her."

Feeling the hot heat of blood filling my cheeks, I shyly put my head down and started to turn. Before I could make a full turn into the kitchen, Jacob had come to my side and lifted my chin to his and affectionately kissed me. In front of both our relatives.

"I think we're going to need a crowbar Charlie, don't you have one of those out back?" Billy said laughing.

Charlie joined in. "I've always liked you Jacob, do I need to change my mind." He poked at Jacob.

"No sir, I'm just unconditionally in love with your granddaughter." Jacob said barely taking his face away from mine.

Charlie spoke, "And Bella?"

"That love is different now. I only want Renesmee." Jacob debated.

"Will this end as soon as another comes along?" Charlie checked for certainty.

Billy answered this time. "Charlie, don't worry. This one is different as he has said. He has imprinted on her, which means he belongs to only Renesmee as long as she wants." Billy placed his arm on Charlie's with support.

"I just want to be sure. They seem to grow up so fast." Charlie said cracking a smile.

"I know, I know." Billy agreed.


	13. Chapter 13 Destiny's Unveiling

Chapter 13 Destiny's Unveiling

Carlisle went to the main room of his house, gathered his coat to go into the cool night. He turned to Edward and spoke in his mind. _As you heard early this afternoon, I am going to talk to Charlie about Jacob's intentions. I will be back shortly. _He opened the door, knowing Edward fully understood.

Renesmee was not just Charlie's granddaughter. Over the years, it was evident she became like a second daughter to him. He had a second lease on fatherhood, since he missed so much of Bella's.

…

Laughter passed back and forth between Billy and Charlie. Renesmee, with Jacob's assistance now in the kitchen, had just finished the dishes. A knock on the door startled Charlie even though he fully knew who it was.

"Seems awful late for new visitors." Billy motioned to Charlie.

Charlie got up from his chair and headed to the door. "I know who it is already. Carlisle said he was going to drop by after dinner tonight, something about needing to talk grandfather to grandfather." He opened the door to greet his expected guess. "Evening Carlisle."

"Good evening Charlie." He took a step inside, removing his coat. Turning to hang it, he saw Billy smiling. He had known he was there, but out of courtesy he did not act presumptuous. "Well good evening Billy. It is nice to see you again."

"Out of the lot of your family, you have always been my favorite." He responded throwing his hand in the costumed hand shake. "So I hear you have something to talk about. Let's hear it."

Carlisle smiled at them. "If you don't mind, first can the children go outside?" He motioned to the kitchen.

"Oh, sure." Charlie turned to the kitchen. "Hey kids, why don't you head outside? We have some stuff to discuss."

Jacob and I look at each other, then to the wall of our relatives. "Do you know what they are talking about?" I asked Jacob.

"I might, but now is not the time. We should do as they ask. Let's go for walk." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the door where I put on my coat and we stepped outside for our stroll in the dark night.

… The Walk…

We walked pasted the last street light, Jacob pausing and pulling me into his warmth. To enthralled in a spiral of love my world was taking, I didn't even notice the odd fact that Jacob had also put a coat on. It was not his coat either, but that of his father's. This strange fact should have aroused suspicion, but it hadn't.

"I wanted to give you something for some time now." Jacob said softly. "It was my mother's." He paused again. "You don't have to say anything just yet."

He pulled out a small box and slowly opened it to reveal its contents. Within the box was a petite platinum ring with a topaz center and two dolphins surrounding it with diamonds for eyes. He spoke, "I know now is not the best time to consider marriage, but that does not mean I cannot promise my heart to you. I vow that when school is done and you are completely ready, I am yours, if you will have me."

Without a conscious thought, I held out my hand with approval. The smile across my face was wide with excitement and tears welt up in my eyes. I could not speak any words he could hear. Instead, I laid my small cream colored hand on his burning dark cheek. _It will always be you._

…the Three wise Men…

Charlie beckoned Carlisle to join him on the couch. As courtesy he obliged. Perching himself on the edge of the couch as not to sink in, he looked up at Charlie. "My wife, Esme, keeps asking me to get your permission to give your home a makeover." He said with a half smile looking around. "That's not what brings me here tonight though."

"What does then? It can't possibly be my charm." Charlie chuckled.

Billy rolled his chair closer to Charlie, looked at him and said, "I think I know what he has to say and it is important you take it with an opened mind." He smiled over the fact he knew something and now it would drive Charlie crazy with anticipation.

"Don't hold out, tell me. What's going on?" he demanded.

Carlisle looked at Charlie with such seriousness. "Jacob has talked to Edward and Bella about his intentions towards Renesmee." Carlisle watched Charlie closely making sure he was not going into shock that would require medical intervention. "He wants her to know that he will be there for her and when she has finished school and is ready, he will stand next to her as her husband."

Carlisle's paleness could not compare to Charlie's. "It's ok Charlie, you know Jacob. He is a good boy and will take good care of your girl. I'll see to it." Billy assured Charlie.

"I think you should breath Charlie, you're not breathing." Carlisle studied his expression on his placid face.

Charlie smiled. "They grow up too fast. Just too fast." He looked at Billy. "I'm glad Jacob found happiness and I'm glad Renesmee is so lucky to have him."

"As excepting as we are, it still is not up to us though." Carlisle said. "When he does talk to her, it is up to her."

"We will know sooner than you think." Billy had a wide smile crossing his aged face. "He asked me to give him his mother's ring. The one my mother gave me to give her. I'm sure she would have wanted him to give it to Renesmee. That's why he took my coat." He said pointing to the missing coat.

Charlie and Carlisle both looked at Billy. "So soon?" Charlie asked.

"He never did have patience. Even when he was my patient." Carlisle mused.

Billy chimed in, "That sure is the Jacob way."

…

We came up to the porch and stopped briefly before we went in. Still speechless, I asked Jacob, _do you think they know?_

"I know they know. Why do you think Carlisle came over and my father's coat?" He suggested as he shook the heavy leather he was wearing. "Why would I have grabbed this coat if my father hadn't been in on it? Remember I said the ring was my mother's. Well it was also his mother's and now it is yours." He pulled me in and pressed his warmth against mine.

Just then, the door opened as we were kissing, and there stood three members of our family. "Alright, alright. Enough of that." Charlie said as he placed his hand across his face.

"I take it she said yes." Billy said noting the ring on my finger.

I blushed and hid my face. "In lesser words." Jacob said smugly.

I decided ride home with Carlisle since Jacob had to take his father home. Charlie called out, "Hey, where's the jeep?"

"Don't worry, Emmett came with me here and picked it up." Carlisle smiled then waved goodbye to the wavering face of confidence Charlie had as he once more looked at me. To assure him I was happy, I ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him see into my heart, if only briefly.


	14. Chapter 14 Looking into the Mirror

Chapter 14 Looking into the Mirror

Over the summer, days with Jacob were hazy as our love spun us in beautiful scents, visions, and feelings. I barely noticed the research Carlisle and Edward were doing until the day I came home from my first day back at school.

Sitting there was a young girl holding a child. An all too familiar sensation washed over me as I saw the child's ice blue cold eyes lock on me. "She mirrors you mamma." The young boy said.

The girl looked up at me then said to the boy, "You see well of others."

I looked over to Edward. _Who are they? Why do they speak as if they are not from here?_

"This is my daughter Renesmee, Renesmee this is Lorna and her son Torum. The sister of that boy you met as a child." Edward gestured to me to let me know she was the girl who is just like me.

I sat on the chair adjacent to the couch. Felling the child's eyes scoping me, I looked up just in time to meet the gaze of his mother. "So he is your son?" I timidly asked the radiantly beautiful girl.

"Yes, he is as he looks, 6 human years old." She closed her eyes and smiled as the boy touched her face.

I looked closely at him, then her. "Is he sharing with you?"

"Not as what your father speaks of you. He sends emotions over the touch." Her eyes opened. "I know you want the knowledge of his father. I will give it."

For the next few hours, we all sat in the large room listening to her adventures and how she met a man who was a vampire like her father. The two share an incredible life together, until she discovered she was with child. The man Caromen grew worried about her hearing of how she came to be. However, unlike her introduction into the world, her pregnancy had the same timeline as humans. At term, not taking any chances, she was given a c-section to deliver. Neither of them were prepared for what came next. Torum's beautiful ice blue eyes opened and as he touched Caromen's hands, a warmth of excitement transferred. She on the other hand felt alone, until he touched her again. She had become so accustomed to his emotional transfer, when he left her she craved him.

"He grows at a human's rate. I wonder if the stopping point." She said with a longing sad expression.

"Where is your Caromen now?" Esme asked placing her hand to her cheek as if a tear would be there.

Lorna looked at her and smile weakly. "He waits for me. I go to him as soon we leave."

"May I?" Carlisle came over to her with a syringe.

She looked up with concern. "I don't know what means this."

Carlisle grinned. "Of course. I would like to take a sample of both of your blood."

"Sure, I suppose." She held out her arm and closed her eyes anticipating pain. She then opened them to see Carlisle already putting it away. "No hurt!"

The boy mimicked his mother and held out his arm and closed his eyes. As quickly and painless as the mother's was done, he had finished the boys too. "All done. Will you stay a bit?" He said looking at the woman. "I think it may be too late for you to start your journey home just yet. You still need sleep."

"Understood. Where we may sleep?" She looked at the room filled with those who have no need for it.

"Edward has a bed still in his room here." Esme started then she quickly looked at Edward. _Is it ok that they take your room for the night?_

Edward shook his head. "Not a problem, they can sleep there."

"It is settled then. We will convene in the morning. What do you like for breakfast?" Carlisle said realizing they may like food too.

"Fresh if no mind." She looked at the confused faces. "Blood? You have source?"

Carlisle held in a laugh. "I have a blood bank you can have your pick from. All from human." He assured her. "Does he eat the same?"

"He likes odd blood from animal." She said and then cocked her head in confusion as the room filled with laughter untamed.

"We have plenty of that!" Emmett roared. "Looks like a short hunting trip. Jasper you coming?" The two glided from the window and were speeding off into the thick woods.

Alice leaped to her feet nearly startling everyone, if possible. "Come on, I'll take you to your room." She held out her hand and the boy laid his in it with the other still on his mother. "I feel happy, excited, and adventurous! You get this every time he touches you?" She looked to Lorna.

"Only when he feels such." She replied.

"Jasper has competition!" She remarked as she skipped up the stairs with the two.

…

"Nessie." I heard a voice call. "Is anyone there?" It became more distinct. "Rise and ump!" Pain, searing pain.

I opened my eyes to see what I hit. "Ouch! That hurt." I said seeing who I bumped heads with.

"You should get credit for your hard head." Jacob smiled as he sat on the side of my bed holding his head. "Bella sent me to wake you up. She didn't want you to miss them leaving since you have school today." He said smiling.

Shaking my head I said, "Are they really making me go still?" Pushing back a yawn, I stretched my legs, kicking Jacob onto the floor.

"We can't have you become a ditcher like your dad can we?" He touched my hand as if I was strong enough to pull him from the floor.

My eyes widened. "Wait, they're not going? Why should I have to?"

"You look beautiful to everyone in the sun, they look conspicuous." He pulled himself up, nearly pulling me to the floor. "Besides, I relish the thought of the sun making your skin glow like gold." He kissed my hand, then arm, until he got to my face. He then yanked me up, out of my bed without so kissing my lips as I thought he would.

I looked down with disappointment, not for long before he lifted my sad face upward to pull me into a deep kiss. Immediately a grin ran across my face in satisfaction.

"I can't leave you long before you want more can I?" Jacob side letting a melody of love whisper through each word.

I locked eyes with him after letting his hand run the length of my face. "I'm sorry; I'd be lying if I'd say this love we share wasn't intoxicating."

"As much as I would love to linger in your sole presence, I think your parents may come looking for you soon if we don't go. We also have to get you to school on time." Jacob finally said after a long period of time holding me in his embrace.

…

Lorna and Torum were sitting in the dining room consuming breakfast. Emmett and Jasper managed to get a beast to actually hold still and take the blood into pouches without killing it. They thought it would be more entertaining that way. This did explain why they were out so long according to Carlisle. Myself, I did not feel hungry but I was not missing possibly the last chance to see into my future before they left.

"I'm pleased you came so we may learn more about our Nessie." Rosalie stated with hope of the child I might have clearly written across her face with each passing word.

"Is no worry to come. Torum wanted to the other." Lorna spoke.

Remembering the other sister, I asked, "Do you see your other sister much?"

"When Caromen came, on different paths we went." She replied with longing in her voice. "Of Torum, she has yet to learn."

"I feel I speak for everyone when I say we hope you find her again." Bella said hugging little Torum and Lorna as they prepared to depart. "Family is important, if I have learned anything from Carlisle."

Lorna held Torum up in her arms and responded to everyone, "I'm glad to come. I see you again. Now we go and we miss all of your kindness." With that, the two left.


	15. Chapter 15 Nuptials

Chapter 15 Nuptials

She could see it now as she had many times over in her dreams. The school year had ended, all of her family and friends able to come. Planning took twice as long as a normal wedding's preparations would, but this was not a normal wedding. She had a mind for everything she wanted and where she wanted. Waiting on the guest list approval from the elders was another thing.

Finally, invites went out reading:

_Who: [xxx] to marry [xxx]_

_When: June 10__th__ at 1:00 PM_

_Where: Quileute Reservation Main Hall Yard_

Alice helped her with some of the final preparations, since she was given passage on the reservation. Seating during the ceremony had a great tent over the isle and congregation. The Cullen's to sit in the center most seat because there would be sun.

The day had come. She dressed in her cream colored wedding dress, weaving flowers into her long dark hair. Leah walked down the aisle first, wearing a long rose colored dress and took her place on the left side of the alter. It was her turn.

Everyone rose, standing with anticipation as she entered the tent with Seth on her arm. Loving wishes and charms came from her family and friends standing on either side. She came to the alter where stood a man who awaited her presence. The wind blew pedals around, opening the sky that let a beam of sunshine glide over the two at the altar as if a spotlight to the center stage.

She looked at him, he to her. At the end of their vows, a kiss to seal the deal. Hurrahs filled the air followed by hugs and kisses. This is how Sue married Charlie.

…

During the celebration afterwards, Sue came over to Alice. "When I was first told of your ability, I was scared. Then you and your family time and time again proved your loyalty to the treaty. I'm grateful for that. I'm also grateful you could assist Audrey and me with the final preparations. You made the ceremony unforgettable and hard for any to top. Thank you, so much."

"If I could blush, I think I might be now." Alice giggled. "The weather is pre-decided, there really is no changes in that decision. When you said you wanted to be center stage, I just needed to find the right time and day to make that happen. But that dress, it's gorgeous on you."

Sue smiled with true color showing on her dark skinned face. "You are really good at event throwing, have you thought about doing it on a wider scale?"

"At one time I actually did, but then I had to disappear because I'm not getting any older." Alice poked her face showing her lack of aging.

"I see, well enjoy the party then." Sue stood, grabbed hold of Charlie's hand and whisked him to the dance floor.

The night went on with much happy thoughts and cheerful faces. Jacob grabbed my hand pulling me to the side. He then whispered into my ear, "Someday, if you want of course, our family and friends will be gathering here for us." He kissed my cheek and swung me around.

"Yes, I do!" I finally said with a long time passing since he first said something at the end of last summer.

He put me down, step back to fully look at me. "Wait, does this mean what I think it does?" He said with clear hope that it did.

"Yes, after this last year of school, I'm going to marry you." I beamed.

"That's great!" He picked me up in a tight squeeze that I could barely breath in, let alone move.

I tried to puff out the words, "Ja-cob… bre-eath."

"Oh sorry, you have just made me so happy." I enthused.

"Jacob, why did I just see you trying to off my granddaughter with one of your oversized bear hugs?" Charlie swung Sue over to us.

"Oh, um, you see…" He started, clearly nervous.

I immediately jumped in. "It is because I agreed to marry him." I waited for a eye bulging response from grandfather. None came, so I continued. "After I graduate this year, I want to marry Jacob. I don't see any reason to wait longer because I know he's my one."

Moments passed. "That's wonderful. I'm happy for both of you. Shall we make the announcement?" Sue asked supportively.

"No need, it's your day. We don't want to take away from that." I said to Sue still showing how grateful I was for her offering.

"In your own time then. Congratulations at any rate." The two moved fluidly away to the center of the room again.

For the remainder of the night, I danced in Jacobs ridged arms. It did not matter so much that he could not dance smoothly as the rest of the Cullen's did, only that he was my Jacob.


	16. Chapter 16 Frustrations and Complication

Chapter 16 Frustrations and Complications

I sat in Jacob's home, nestled into his warmth letting time wash over me. I wanted more. I could feel myself screaming for more. I inched closer if even possible.

"Nessie, I know you want this, believe me I do to, but you father is sort of a mind reader and your mother can have a temper if she for one second loses control. Do you want me dead?" He breathed as he held me equally close.

I stopped provoking him to respond disappointedly but understandingly. "No, I suppose you're right." Looking up to the non-existent clock and the dwindling light outside, I asked, "What time is it?"

Pulling back to sit up and look about, Jacob motioned, "Look there." He pointed to a small clock he put into the kitchen. "I think it reads 7:54. Maybe we should get a closer look." He got up and helped me up as well and we walked the direction of this clock.

"I think you're right. We can sit on the couch some more." I said urging him to let me be in his arms once more.

He looked at me and then the direction of the clock again. "This will take just one minute." He opened the drawer and pulled out a key with a wolf key chain. Handing it to me he said, "Here or not, let this be your wolf den too." He pulled me into his arms once more and kissed me again, this time with such passion, I thought my knees might buckle.

"We always come here together; it's not the same without you." I looked at him, giving him the sad eyed look. "Why would you have me come here without you?"

He stroked my head soothingly, "No I guess you wouldn't want to come to this run down cabin without me. Even if I said the knowledge of you waiting for me would make my patrolling go faster." A smile crossed his face.

"Point well taken." Pausing, I thought of the unthinkable. "But, what if danger does come. Wont' you be worried sick if I were here alone. I don't want anything to happen to you if you're concentrating on me." I took the key away and continued. "I will however, love to come here when you're sleeping. I love lying in your arms." Hiding the key behind my back I kissed him on the cheek and rushed the key in my pocket.

"That works for me then." He hesitated a moment, really seeing the clock's time. "I think we need to get you home now. You start your last year of school tomorrow."

Reluctantly I agreed and he took me home. That entire night, with the memory of the earlier evening, I dreamt of Jacob.

…

Day after day, after day. The days seemed to drag on. At school Edward and Bella were now sitting at the table with me and my friends. We talked of studies, relationships and a lot of nonsense drama humans were accustomed to live with. I did my best to endure the time until I could be with Jacob.

It was one day; I was in the restroom finishing washing my hands when I heard her cry. Stephanie, she was upset clearly over her relationship with David since she had dropped a picture of him onto the floor accidently.

I bent down to pick it up and hand it to her. She opened the door to the stall to receive it and dropped something else she had clenched in her other hand. I gasped.

In her small frail hand she had been holding the results of her pregnancy test. On the floor they laid face up. 'Positive' it read. The last person I would have ever pegged to be a high school mom was about to become one.

The door behind us swung open and Bella started to come in. Before she could open the door far enough to see anything, I reached down and grabbed the piece of plastic sliding it into my pocket with speed too fast for even Stephanie to see. I looked over to Stephanie and motioned her to the sink.

"Renesmee." Bella called out. She clearly did not miss my reaction to the door opening with her quick senses and saw I had moved too fast in front of a human. She had not necessarily seen why, but the movement she caught clearly. "I want to talk to you later about something, ok? After school, can you drop by Edward's house with me? It's important."

She did not need to say why, I was pretty sure I knew. "Um, sure, ok." I shuddered.

She was out of there quickly so I turned my attention to the girl. "Is this what I think it is?" I said pulling her test out of my pocket.

"I don't know what to do. I thought we were safe. What are my parent's going to think. Everyone is going to be so disappointed in me. David is…" She babbled as she was running through scenario to scenario in her head.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "It is going to be alright, you have options through adoption and your family will help."

"No college is going to take me." She started to cry again.

"I don't think that will be a problem. There are plenty of mom's going to college with a young child." I thought of something that she would not understand but will comfort her. "My mom had me right out of school. And I know someone who just went back to school who has a 7 year old. It is not going to be that bad."

She looked into my eyes for support. "How?"

Without thinking, I replied, "I will help you out with studies and cost to take care of your baby. My aunt I know will love the baby."

"I-I think David will freak out and dump me when he finds out. Can we not tell him?" She said with a worried face.

"I think we need to tell him. He should know. He might even be happy. It's with you. I see the way he looks at you; I can tell he loves you." I assured her.

She whiped her nose and took the test and put it into her back pack where I saw four more identical tests. I didn't want to upset her any more. I could see she was freaked out herself over the matter. I said nothing more and we walked to the lunch room where David was already seated at the table. Edward and Bella had left early avoiding the afternoon sun.

…

After school, I went to my car where Jacob stood waiting. On my way I stopped to see David holding Stephanie in his arms. I could see though he was unnerved, he still loved her enough to stand by her side. Stephanie saw me and David released her from his embrace.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier." She wavered a few seconds over her next words. "Your aunt, can I meet her?"

Remember what I had said earlier, I bit my lip. "I will talk to her tonight on the phone to see if she is coming home soon." Rosalie was actually already home as of late. She was going over the design of her new home in Maine with Esme.

"Oh, ok. Well, call me tonight when you know please." She sounded beaten.

I continued towards Jacob and he said, "Are you not excited to see me anymore? You use to skip talking in the parking lot to run to me." I pouted his lip out.

Looking down I told him, "It was just girl stuff. I was just trying to help her."

"Wow, I'm sorry I'm so conceded I pulled you away from your natural kindness. Did you want to talk to her more?" Jacob sounded almost convincing.

I nudged him with my elbow. "No we're all done for now. But," I hesitated, "Bella does want to see me at the big house. I think I'm in trouble." I frowned over execrating the severity.

"Come on then. Let's get you there before they say I can't see you for a long time because you get grounded. Now that would deserve that frown you have." We jumped into the car to get to house.

Once at the house, I came into the already filled room of my family. All I could think of was the pregnancy test and how I moved too quick to get it. I was sure it was my speed. I was not prepared for what happened next.

Edward looked to Bella and said, "It was what you thought it was."

"Jacob, for your safety, you may want to step out." Carlisle gestured.

"Don't you go anywhere!" Bella a second later was in his face. "What have you done?!" I thought it was agreed to wait until she had at least graduated. How could you?" She pulled me away from him and cried.

Jacob stood baffled about what she was going on about. "I don't understand what you're talking about. I, um, I'm sorry?!" He finally got out trying to make sense of Bella's rant.

Bella's temper climaxed. "How dare you!" She pushed through her teeth. "We trusted you to take care of her, and you get her knocked up before she even graduates?!"

"Doooo what?!" Jacob's eyes looked like he saw a ghost. I put my head down shaking it. They had it all wrong. "Wait! How?!" He looked at me confused.

"Don't you lecture her on how to make a baby. Like you don't know." Bella interrupted his questioning.

_Dad, help! You have it all wrong. It's not me it's my friend Stephanie. Please stop this! Jacob and I have NEVER done anything!_ I pleaded with Edward hopping he could hear my thoughts over Bella tearing at Jacob and Jacob Becoming more mentally confused, it was like watching a computer crash in slow motion due to a system overload. Sparks flying, popping wires; a literal melt down he was having.

"STOP!" Edward said, finally hearing my thoughts. "We did have it wrong. It is not her but a friend's you saw." He addressed Bella's stunned face.

She had seen what I picked up. When I walked in thinking of the test and how too quickly I picked it up, all Edward saw was the image of the test. Of course they would assume. Geeze, now that I know how they would act if I were, poor Stephanie. I almost want to cry.

"About that, um, she needs help." I started looking at Rosalie. "Her family may or may not stand behind her, but I want to help her with the cost and well…" I cautioned the stirs. "She may need someone to be a guardian angel to help her take care of the baby while she continues school. I thought you Rosalie…"

She immediately cut me off. "A human, these are human problems. It becomes too risky. Children grow fast initially, it will make our not aging stand out more."

"Oh, just for the first few years, when my friend finishes school." I began to beg. "Please, you and Esme are the two most perfect for this."

Esme stepped in. "We will only for the first part of the child's life. To help your friend, I don't see a problem since she has never met us."

"I won't want to separate from the child once I bond." Rosalie would be crying right now if she could. "I can hardly see you as grown up as it is." She momentarily stopped. "But, I can help if only for the first 5 years of the child's life, and after that, I will suffer to watch from a distance as I have done before."

"On that note, why don't we meet this friend of yours so I can give her a proper check up." Carlisle said smugly.

"I'll call her now." I pulled out a phone to call her. It was a similar experience when she told her parents, and I could tell she needed love now more than anything so I told her to come over.


	17. Chapter 17 I Almost Wanted that

Chapter 17 I Almost Wanted that

I remember being with Jacob, wrapped in his arms like there was no tomorrow. That must have been what Stephanie felt when she was with David. In love, young love. I remember wanting Jacob to give me more. That must have been what Stephanie wanted. The difference was, Jacob said no, and Stephanie now has to live with the after affects of her hormones overthrowing her intelligent thought. It must have, she is one of the smartest humans in this school.

Now, as she walks class to class I see how the looks teachers give her have changed. The looks from the other students are different too. All negative no matter what name you put behind the comment they think up. I feel for her though.

She sat at our table today as usual and Kate move away from her as if Stephanie had a disease so I did what any other would who was caring. I sat in the space left by Kate and I talked to Stephanie.

Kate looked at me in detest. "I can't believe you would still talk to her after what she did. And, she is not even having an abortion! So irresponsible."

I looked at Kate intending to be mean. "When I was in my mother, only she wanted me at first. Everyone else was afraid of what it would do to her to have me full term. My mother opted not to have an abortion and though it drained the life out of her, she let me live. I am grateful. When Stephanie's child is grown, that child will share my feelings; grateful my mother did not give up." Bella looked at me with an approving smile and Edward placed his arm around her.

"Well, I didn't know. Sorry." She did not speak to us for the rest of the lunch hour.

Stephanie held out a sonogram Carlisle gave her of her baby. It was going to be a boy and he was now 7 months gestation. She glowed with happiness for her unborn child.

…

The prom came approaching her 9th term and she had said she did not want to go. It was David's last chance for prom as her but she did not want to prevent him from going so she had told him to take someone else. It killed me to see her sacrifice the way she did.

…

I had planned to surprise her for the prom, so we made arrangements for her to be picked up to go to a fake doctor's appointment only to have Alice beautify her and for David to show up to take her. Of course Alice would take advantage of the situation and arrange to play dollies with Bella and I.

Everything was coming as planned; she was here and Alice was having her way with her. Such happiness spread across Stephanie's face. I remember this day completely because that is when I learned Stephanie's secret.

…Stephanie's story…

Stephanie, like any teenager lived for drama. Her freshman year her parents sent her to Italy to study abroad. They believed this would be the opening of many doors to ivy-league schools, justifying the cost. She felt the thrill of adventuring into another country's culture. Unfortunately she dug a little too deep and uncovered a clan of Vampires, yet lived for another day only because one man found interest in where she was from.

In Italy, Stephanie was approached by a strange that man, with one task he would ask of her. In exchange he would grant her immortality, so he claimed. She was to keep an eye on a girl that for all appearances, looked to be of the same age. She was informed this girl would seem every bit normal but was not. The girl would be special. All she would have to do is send a report to him once a week via email. If anything out of the ordinary were to occur, she would have to send it early. She was provided my description.

Not fully understanding this man's intentions, she was glamour into believing he was the girl's uncle and he wanted to make sure the people in her life were not endangering her. He said he feared them to be influencing the girl in ways that would prevent him from having her at his side once she is grown as pre-determined.

He intended for me to join the Volturi.

However, were she to deceive him, he would come and kill her family, friends, and turn her into an immortal to suffer a life of servitude to him as his personal slave.

After the pregnancy, her family and friends seemed to abandon her for the most part, shame written across their faces. She held no more remorse in obeying. Even if this man did not turn her into an immortal, her suffering would end. Otherwise, she would be able to experience knowledge over generations even in servitude. At this point it was win-win to her. So she told me her story. Instantly I knew I was that girl she was to be watching.

…

I did not know what to think. The time Charlie's life was put at stake flashed to the fore front. A heat wave of anger washed over me. Then I remembered, she was not given a real choice. Her options were to obey or lose everyone she'd loved. Her Charlie would be endangered. As quick as it came, the anger subsided.

Before David pulled up to the house, Alice jumped up after the horror story shouting, "He's here! You look beautiful. He'll love you."

We descended the stairwell looking like three angels. Alice always enjoyed this part. Bella and I were on either side of Stephanie for support. Edward, Jacob, and David stood watching. With mouths gaped open, we nearly made it to the bottom before...

"AAAHHHHH!!! OUCH!!!" Stephanie screamed. She crumbled on the stairs holding her stomach.

Carlisle materialized by her size instantly. Before David could notice, Edward stepped in front hearing Carlisle thoughts. David only heard the screaming, he could not see her or the fact that Carlisle was there. He only heard Carlisle's voice soothing her.

"He's her doctor, don't worry David. She'll be alright. Let us take you to the living room while they take her to his office. She will be just fine." Edward reassured David's panic stricken face as he and Jacob guided him to the pop up waiting area.

I would really like to know if anyone likes the story so far. Please leave a review to let me know.


	18. Chapter 18 Pain

Chapter 18 Pain

"Ahhhh!!! It hurts! I can't!" Stephanie cried in agonizing pain.

In Carlisle's office, she had been in labor for 12 hours and dilated for 3 of them. As much as she pushed, the baby was just not coming out. Edward could hear the child think _pressure, tight._

Stephanie and David's family all gathered in the living room. An odd outcome considering all the shamed looks and un-approving gestures they had given her. Alice was in a trance sitting in the corner on the floor, rocking.

"How much longer before it is over?" Stephanie's father Joe had asked.

Her mother looked at her husband and said, "Something's wrong, I can feel it. I knew she was too young. We're going to lose her and it's your fault!" She turned to point at David.

Immediately he lowered his head as his mother put her arm around her son. "If anything, I would say you would have part to this Carolyn. At her age, why wasn't she on some type of birth control even if you didn't want her to have sex?"

"I don't have to excuse my behavior. If your son kept his…" Carolyn stood and began to shout.

I cut in to stop this blame game that was unfolding. "Enough! We need to concentrate on the now, not the past. Who cares what actions led us to be here, just that we are here for Stephanie. She does not need us bickering while she is fighting. It's not right. What is done is done."

It became suddenly quiet. Then we heard him. A cry from the baby filled the air lifting everyone to their feet. It was finally over. She had her baby.

Edward came through the door, down the stairs carrying a bundled of blue. Inside was the baby, everyone gathered waiting in anticipation. "David Joseph Carter." Edward quoted Stephanie. "That is what Stephanie named him.

All previous fight aside, Carolyn held her husband. Shame for the daughter who was now a teenage mom had dissipated. "She named him after you." Carolyn said in awe.

"And David, the father." Joe admitted.

All eyes on the baby, no one noticed Alice's sudden change of expression. "Edward, Stephanie!" She gasped.

The two ran as humanly fast as permitted to the office. I excused myself seeing the commotion as the other's continued to gawk over baby David. David, the father, saw me begin to leave. He followed.

"What's wrong? Why did they run off?" David quizzed me.

I looked into his growingly sad eyes, he knew what I yet to confirm. "I don't know, that's what I'm going to find out.

…

We opened the door to see life barely present on Stephanie's face. "Carlisle?" I asked seeing his worried face talking with Edward and Alice.

"She's dying Renesmee. She can't survive this. Nothing-nothing I can do will pull her through." Carlisle said with hope all gone from his features.

David's eyes weld up. "No, Stephanie NO!" He ran to her side and placed her placid hand in his. "Our life has just begun together. Our child…"

"Is she, are you?" I asked knowing Edward would interpret my thoughts.

Edward shook his head solemnly. "She does not want to be this way. She knows her options and understands. She's not giving up life, life is just giving up her."

"Your son?" I asked trying to get Stephanie to change her mind.

Stephanie looked to me. "I have an announcement that affects everyone. Can you bring them in?"

Shaking my head, wiping my tear streaked eyes, I answered. "I'll get them." I walked downstairs where the three families surrounded a small figure. "Everyone!" I began.

"Renesmee, what is it dear?" Esme shook Rosalie's shoulder as she cradled the infant.

I looked at all the faces, realizing they saw my sorrow. "It's Stephanie." I shook my head looking down to wipe my eyes once more. I was barely able to get out the rest. "She's not going to make it. She's not going to stay with us. We need to all go up there. She wants to tell us something."

Rosalie knew what 'She's not going to stay with us' meant and instantly cried out, "No! That's not fare!" She knew that if Stephanie excepted death, the baby would be out of her life sooner than she thought. Her motherly instincts were in full force. "What can we do?"

"Carlisle said there's nothing more he can do." I croaked out. "We need to get up there before…"

Before I could finish, Alice appeared on the stairs. "We only have minutes. You need to come now."

…

Many bodies filled the growingly small room. The temperature only stayed comfortable because the contrast of bodies. We all gathered for Stephanie. David helped her up to a 30 degree angle to help with her breathing as Carlisle instructed.

"I know I'm dying." Cries filled the room as she began.

David waved his hand to quiet us.

"It is ok, I did what I was meant to mom. I was destined to bring David Joseph into this world. I understand that now." She turned her direction to Rosalie and me. "I can't stay in this life anymore, I'm sure you will be able to understand that once this is over. I'm so sorry Renesmee for the trouble I've caused, and to the rest of you." I knew she was referring to the Voturi and to protecting her family since she told me her secret. "There's specific arrangements I want you to all witness my feelings towards."

"Stephanie!" David grasped her arm closer as he felt the life heat flee her skin.

"David, I want you to raise our son. But." She looked to their parents. "I want you all to know him. I don't want to burden any of you, so I know what has to happen." She motioned Rosalie and Esme to come close to her. "These two fine women will foster David Joseph until you," she lovingly stroked David's arm. "can take care of him yourself."

"Wait, he's our grandson! No stranger's going to raise him! I won't let them!" Carolyn roared.

"Mom, I don't want a fight to ensue from this. I don't want you, David, or his parents to fight over custody. David is 18, legally able to care for our son without your permission, as am I." she weaved in and out of consciousness from her weakened state. "I'm sorry. You don't have a say in this." Turning to her loving boyfriend, "I don't want you to miss out on an education that is why these women will take him in and help you. I have spoken to Carlisle and I'm sure they will agree. If you need, they can arrange for a place to stay close by until you finish college."

Esme agreed, shaking her head. "And David, you can live there with your son, we will simply be care givers if that is what you prefer. We are here for you and your son. We can talk about details later if you like. I sense there is more pressing issues at hand."

"Yes." David stood next to Stephanie's bed now. Bending down on one knee he proposed. "Stephanie, I will never forget your love and our son will always be number one in my heart next to you. I will love him as I do you. Will you marry me?"

"Do you understand the meaning behind your words son?" David's mother spoke up.

Without looking away from Stephanie he replied. "Yes mother. I do."

Before his mother could respond to her son, Stephanie excepted. "I will. I love you so much David. But who will…"

"I can marry you legally and we already have the witnesses." Emmitt said boasting having gotten ordained previously.

The sound of the printer finishing a document came from down the hall. Jasper burst into the room. "I just finished it. I can notarize this for you." It was a marriage license. "All I need is your signatures and that of two witnesses."

"I will sign!" David's father said. His mother stood in shock still. It was all happening so fast.

"And me. I would be pleased to sign." Carolyn said as Joe looked at her in disbelief.

"Alright then, it is settled. Sign here please." Jasper handed the document to each to sign.

I didn't even see Alice leave, but she pushed through the crowd holding something in her hand high above her head. "WAIT!" Leaping to the bedside, she handed two matching objects to the couple. Jasper watched and smiled. "We can't have a wedding without the rings. I know Jasper won't mind."

It had been a set they had gotten when they married for the second time. She could not part from the first set that she still wore around her neck occasionally. Seeing the particular pair Jasper agreed. "I don't mind, I think it is the best set of rings for them."

Crying now, Stephanie held the ring in her hand for David's finger. "Thank you so much."

"It is time. Everyone please gather for the wedding to begin." Emmitt said.

The wedding lasted for 3 minutes. That is all it took to complete and to be sealed with the everlasting kiss as Stephanie took her last breath. David wrapped his arms consuming her in his love. The room grew loud with hysteria as cries announced the departure of the mother of David Joseph Carter.


	19. Chapter 19 A New Begining from Ashes

Chapter 19 A New Beginning from Ashes

The day felt like forever night as tears poured from the heavens above. I stood, staring into the mirror. Placing my black jacket over the knee length black dress, as I prepared to mourn the loss of my close friend and the mother the child David Joseph who she would not know. I could not sleep for days and they began to run together. I was not sure if it was Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday. Whatever day it was, it was the day I was forced to take into reality the goodbye Stephanie left me with.

I knew I would have to endure life and life again of loved ones dying as I was immortal and they were not. I was just not prepared to do so this abruptly.

It felt like yesterday, I thought that I could be her and how at times I wish it could be if only to lift the pain she suffered daily. I thought of her ideation of the life she would lead as a mother to her child. I remembered her final moments where her life seemed complete only to be shattered in an instant as she left this world. She was gone, leaving only faint words in her voice I could not focus.

Jacob came up behind me and placed his arms around my lethargic form. "We should join the others downstairs. They are waiting for us." Pulling me tightly into him, he kissed the top of my head and looked at me through the mirror. "I'm so sorry. I know how close you were. I promise, it gets easier in time."

I knew where he was coming from, having lost his mother. It just felt so hollow inside like a black hole that could not be filled, even with time.

…

Downstairs the rest waited. I was last to arrive. We walked outside where a stark black limo sat prepared for the journey. One by one, we climbed into the back. I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder.

An identical limo sat parked outside the building already releasing its passengers. David was among them in his arms David Joseph. He had not emotion left in his appearance to show. The sadness had drained him as well.

Rosalie took the baby as we processed through the wake and then the funeral. The whole time, the rain had not let up. It was as if Stephanie did not want to say goodbye either. It all felt so forced. Even though I thought to blame someone, anyone for her death, there was no one to blame except her frail human form. This could not have been prevented, I was made to except.

…

The end of school finally crept up. David and I dragged through it with no celebration. Kate barely donned a sincere attempt to be empathetic. I felt sorry for her callousness. Not enough to act on those feelings.

It had been a month since her death and it still felt like yesterday. I was not moving on as everyone had hoped. It began to worry Jacob, I could see. The emptiness just lingered there, it never went away as time passed and I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me too.

Everything my family and friends tried did not work. It was one day that made a change in the hollow space. That day was when I came to the cliff.

…Ashes…

I stood over the raging sea as it billowed against the rock below. Feeling the complete emptiness, I looked out to try to see what Alice sees. The future.

I searched the waves across the span trying to find my course. I fell off my path when she had left, my first human friend, I did not know how to get back.

It was almost as if she pointed it out to me. A light from the sky speared through the clouds to shine on a single flower.

Colors of blue fixed with cream touching a hint of green. None I had ever seen before. I reached down to grab it. When I touched the pedals, a flash of light pulled me into a vision of David burning pictures of his happiness. Once he had finished, he downed the final bottle of alcohol and passed out too close to the fire. I could smell his burning flesh. I heard his muted screams as he woke from a drunken stupor. Another flashed of light and I was seeing his name smeared across a newspaper reading '_Teen Dies in Camp Fire Mishap'_. I felt the feeling of sadness drowning me again. Then I felt like I was being pulled through time. The last thing I felt or heard was a whisper and a cold touch to my face, _'Save him!'_ she pleaded.

Turning trying to find from what direction her voice had come from, I soon found myself falling to the ground suffering from vertigo. Her spirit had come forward to ask one final favor, to save her beloved. Was it real?

…

I called Alice, running through what happened and I could hear in her voice she believed. As quick as the vision flowed through me, everyone was working to find David.

Jacob reached him first. David had in fact gone into the wooded forest with intent to drink away his sorrow as I saw. He had in fact fallen over drunk off his ass too close to the fire. Relief flooded my emotions when Jacob told me he had gotten there in time, the fire had only started to burn the clothes he wore. He would live.

…

Carlisle finished the last of the dressings and giving David something to help him relax. He turned to me and said, "I understand that you saw this happening and that's why we were able to save him. You should be pleased, that is a very rare gift."

"May I ask something though?" I started to think of how I was able to accomplish such a feat when premonitions were not my thing; that was Alice's. "How was I able to see that and why did I hear Stephanie's voice?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about that." Carlisle moved his chair closer to mine. "Since I heard what happened, I had been coming up with reason as to what had happened. The best scenario seems to be you took your current gift and with the lost of your first human friend, you extended. Much like what Bella has been focusing on doing with hers."

I leaned back as I remembered the feeling I had, like something was pulling me. Then I remember once when Bella had mentioned her gift felt like a rubber band pulling and molding as she focused it and expanded it. "Does this mean I talk to dead people?" I remarked sarcastically.

"I believe you can once we are done." Carlisle replied with such seriousness in his voice it shadowed any doubt I had. "I want to try some exercises with you. We should go into the study so we do not disrupt David's sleep.

Agreeing I followed Carlisle down the hall to a room filled with books. He led me to the lounge chair and told me to lay back and relax. It oddly felt like therapy. Maybe this was a trick into getting me to see a shrink. I didn't know Carlisle was also that kind of doctor.

"Now, tell me what you were thinking of up till the point you were pulled into the vision." Carlisle sat next to me preparing to jot any interesting fact down.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head trying not to laugh at the shrink to my right. "Alright… I was on a cliff looking over the water thinking of Stephanie and how I felt lost without her. Then as if a beam of energy ran through me telling me to look down, a flower sat illuminated by such light and color on the ground. I bent down to touch it when I felt a touch of cold on my cheek and then the visions came. After that, I fell backwards and heard her voice. Only as a whisper, but it was her."

"Interesting, indeed. I wonder…" Carlisle resembled more and more that of a shrink every time I looked so I tried to keep my eyes closed while he brought his hand to his chin in concentration. "Will you be willing to try something for me?" He finally asked.

I shook my head adverting my look, "Ok, what is it?

"I want you to start small now and we will try to expand later, but let's not jump the gun. Can you concentrate on Jacob? Just think of him and anything that would bring him to your conscious front." He said enthused to see the results.

Closing my eyes again, I thought of his face, his touch, his smell. Then I called out in my mind, _Jacob. Jacob. _I didn't even have to wait long. I felt the same pulling sensation. I saw through his eyes, running through the forest keeping an eye out for any new tracks or smells that may cause suspicion. Then I heard him.

_Renesmee? Is that you? Now I'm losing my mind. I really hope she can get over this slump she's in. _Jacob thought.

_Slump? Stephanie. I'm sorry Jacob. I'll have to tell you how much I really am when I see you next._ I replied in thought.

Other voices began to announce their confusion. _Is that Renesmee? Are you really here? I didn't know you were a wolf. _Seth's voice questioned.

_Only Leah is a female wolf. _Quil responded. _We don't need or want another. Sorry Renesmee. One girl's every thought in our head is enough._

_I don't get it, how is she here? Jacob, have you been up to something? I wanna know, your sister would look hot as a wolf. _Embry barked.

_What? Hey don't go there. _Jacob's voice bellowed. _Renesmee, how is this possible? Where are you?_

Realizing they could hear me and this weird link somehow had a two way channel I decided to answer. _If this is even real, I really don't know how. Carlisle says with Stephanie's death, she opened up the doors to an expansion of my gift. As how it works, we are still working on it. I'm in Carlisle's office now._

_Don't go anywhere, I'm on my way. It is real, and wonderful. _Jacob proclaimed.

_Speak for yourself. You know we're going to hear it from Leah when she finds out. _Quil replied.

_Find out what? _A sudden familiar female voice spoke.

_Crap! _He responded. _We'll let Jacob tell you._

_Later, now I have to get to the Cullen's. I will show you it is real. I love you. Wait for me. _Jacob said.

The last think I heard was Leah say, _who is he talking to? _Then it was over. Whisking back to the room of Carlisle's study, I felt a sudden dizzy spell take over.

Looking at Carlisle's face that was drawn into the unfolding situation, I saw Edward stand next to him dumbfounded. "I heard them, all of them. They heard me. Jacob is on his way here now. How is this?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Edward spoke up. "I'm glad your expanding your gift, but I am also afraid of what this might mean. You are more valuable to the Volturi."


	20. Chapter 20 A Vampire's Soul

Chapter 20 A Vampire's Soul

Over the next few months, we continued to experiment with my gift trying with the living and dead. I WAS able to communicate with the dead as freaky as that may seem.

When I connected with someone who was not with the living, it was a different feeling than communicating with a living person. I felt like I was being pulled through time rather than just space. I would be shown past, present, and future events. I found it more difficult to understand than a living person.

While communicating with Jacob, I made attempts to keep it to just the times he was in his human form. The others didn't like it much when I was in all of their heads. Jacob was thrilled at my new found advance on my gift. He said now he could make sure I was always ok when he was not around.

I hadn't tried to communicate with any of the Cullen's, Carlisle was certain it was best not to because it seemed my extended gift contacted souls. Edward did not believe he still had his soul. A monster, is what he sometimes referred to himself as. Carlisle did not want to validate Edwards self idea and he feared to try to dispute it.

There was one day, that I decided to see if I could three-way connect a conversation, so I played around with only living people. I managed to get it to work with Jacob and Embry at the same time. I wasn't quite convinced of its success because they were already somewhat connected. So I decided to try someone else. 

David Joseph was with Rosalie in the family room. I had tried with him before and it was interesting to hear him before anyone else could. I called to him as I did before and then to Jacob. Jacob always made for the best test subject. The link held. All three of us were connected and Jacob was enthused to hear David Joseph too.

After spending much of the day playing around with my new found gift, I thought of what Carlisle said about not trying it on Vampires. I figured if I tried to connect with one of them and they were not expecting it, they would not know if it did not work.

_Carlisle. Carlisle, can you hear me? It's Renesmee… _I waited to see if it worked.

A confused voice responded. _Renesmee? I thought I told you not to try this. What if it did not work?_

_Don't be mad, I had to try. I wanted to prove that you all do have souls. _I justified my intrusion.

_If it had not though, _he hesitated... _If it had not worked and you knew you tried, even if the rest of us did not, Edward would. He would see it in your mind. How do you think that would have made him feel?_

I toyed with my words to find a match. _I didn't think of that. I'm sorry._

_No matter, now we know. I'm sure Edward will be pleased to learn he is not damned after all. _I could sense his amusement building. _You truly are our savior._

The connection was over, I knew I had to find Edward. He would be happy to know. The problem was he can hear my thoughts, so how would he be certain other than to be assured by everyone else's thoughts. I had a plan.

…Calling Edward…

I decided to wait until Edward and Bella went hunting. It made sense to do it when Edward was beyond the distance he could normally pick me up and then some.

With the help of Bella, who was just as eager to show Edward he had a soul, I was able to determine when it was time. She would call me when they got out of Washington completely. She decided to take him down to California due to a mountain lion over population.

The phone rang. "We are in Oregon. It's time." The phone went dead.

I sat on the couch, prepared for the vertigo that I was getting use to. _Edward… Dad. It's me._ I could see trees whipping past and as soon as I thought those words, everything became motionless. I thought it best to have everyone in the conversation so I called for Bella too. _Bella…_

_How? I thought… _He started then Bella cut him off.

_Your soul. She's calling to us. _I felt warmth wash over me. _She's calling to our souls Edward._

Edward had many images race through his mind, I saw them all. All the damage he felt from his righteous kills, the moment he realized he was in love with a human thinking he was going to take her soul, then the moment I was brought into this world. He thought life was too kind to him. Then horrid images raced just as quick through his mind and stopped. The Volturi would see this and take me he thought. I felt him fall back as if his happiness was ripped right through his core and left lying on the ground. _Renesmee, why?_

_I-I thought you would be happy to know you do have a soul and that I was able to call to you. Why does the Volturi have to know? _I felt I had to make sense of this. Why was everyone so sad that I could reach out to souls?

I could tell he was concerned about my immediate future. _It's only a matter of time before someone is sent about you and Jacob. If it is Aro again, he will see. Somehow they will find out and when they do they will stop at nothing to get your gift added to their collective. You are more powerful than all of them. You can call anyone through time and space. They will find that useful to their cause and take you. I cannot hide this from Aro, no one can. He sees every thought, including this one. We will talk more when we return._

…

Worries aside of the pending doom, I thought of Jacob once more, not to call but just daydreaming. I thought of how it felt when he was near and how I missed him. I also thought of a promise I made. I was going to marry him. Why were we waiting anymore?

School was done and the summer half way through. It was now July and I lay in a large patch of wild flowers on the cliff top I liked to go to when I wanted to think. The sky moved slowly, then flashes of trees came to the forefront of my thoughts.

I sat up looked around. There it was again, with a whooshing sound this time. I felt on edge all of a sudden. I had not called anyone and I could not hear or see anyone approaching. Had I accidently called someone after all? Who?

Standing up I searched the forest behind me. Movement came from both inside my head and the forest. I could see me standing here and a shadow approaching. With relief I sat down as I saw the image stop and bend down. It came through the clearing as a man. Jacob.

"I felt that you wanted me near, how could I deny that." He said reaching for me to pull me close.

I hesitated. "Wait, how? I didn't call you? I was only daydreaming."

He put on the smile I loved so much, "I could not get you out of my thoughts. I kept seeing us together in different settings. It was driving the pack crazy so I felt I had to come find you. I didn't actually hear you call me, I just felt that you wanted me too."

Reaching up I kissed him. We lay down together as the warm summer breeze caught on the flowers and watched the clouds go by. We talked about my day dreams and how Edward was still concerned over the Volturi's interference and attempts that might take place to remove me from my family to join theirs.

As we lay, Jacob pulled me close and spoke softly to me. "Why don't we? Why don't we get married and have our family. Since we're doomed sometime down the road, why are we waiting in agony until they come for us? Marry me!" Lying there, we rolled on the ground in each other's embrace kissing and he ended on top of me.

We kissed passionately for several minutes. "We would not have to worry about stopping." I entertained.

"So true." He rolled to his side again in frustration. "I hear vampires have souls." He said, in attempt to change the subject.

I sighed laying on my back now. "Since my ability allows me to communicate with one's soul, I imagine they do. It is probably what drives the good ones, and those that are evil just have a bad soul. Like humans, not all are good and some are bad. It depends on the individual." Rolling back over on top of Jacob, I leaned in and kissed him for many moments. "Some souls are good like yours."

Manipulating me to a sitting position, he sat beside me. "I want to ask you a favor." He said staring out over the crashing waves. Then locking eyes with me he continued, "I want you to ask that half breed girl of her son. How is he? The one who was 6 about a year. I want to see what we can expect."

"I hadn't thought of that. Especially with…" I stopped, not to call her. "well with the death. I can check on her. Hold on."

Closing my eyes for concentration, I called out. _Lorna. I need to speak to you. This is Renesmee of the Cullen family._

_How be this you do? _Her familiar voice responded

_My ability. _I didn't want to go into too much detail after what Edward had warned. _Your son. How is he?_

_This gift, fascinating it is. _She looked at her son and I could see him. Still healthy, progressing the same. _Good, Torum is good. And you my sister, how fair you?_

_I am good, I just wanted to see how you and your son are. Jacob and I are going to get married. Where can I send your invite? _I thought it only reasonable to invite her since it was only a matter of time for Jacob and me.

Her last words were filled with joy. _I love to come. _She thought of her mailing address, a box office._ Hearing you was nice. Torum calls. I go now._

"He's great, her son." I said holding a joyous smile. "You will see them again at the wedding."

He stood up completely grabbing me into his large arms, swinging me around, and pulling me close to kiss me. "It's on then. Let's tell your parents." He over acted a squirm.


	21. Chapter 21 A Time for Celebration

Chapter 21 A Time for Celebration

Such a short time to prepare a wedding but Alice was up to the task. Day and night she flew in her arrangements. A dress she had prepared a year ago was getting its final touches as I stood in a studio up to my eyes in gown.

Full floor length with a long train carrying delicately ordinate floral patterns up the back. In front a look of a flowing creek as the dress danced around with my every movement.

"Ouch!" I complained in pain.

The old lady adjusting the length glared. "Well if you disciplined yourself to hold still it would not hurt so much." She altered her glare to Alice. "Why could you not give me proper height measurements like you did with the last?" She whined.

"I'm sorry. I forgot she was still growing then." Alice pleaded. "Forgive me?!"

"How could I not. You're my favorite customer." The designer said.

Alice jump with excitement. "Thank you! Oh Renesmee, you look absolutely beautiful." She pondered a moment, "That Jacob though, there is not much I can do to help him. I'm sorry, he will still be a dog." Alice giggled at the inside joke.

"Why would appearances matter if you're in love?" The old lady smiled and then looking at me she mused, "You are in love, right? You're not marrying him for money?!"

I gave Alice a mean look. "No he's not rich or anything close. Her preference requires the person to show more battle experience. Jacob is my true love."

"But I thought she loved the real hansom one, what was his name?" She asked as she thought of the young man Alice once brought.

Alice gave a reproving look. "Jasper, and he's gorgeous!"

"Awe, how nice both of you have your loves in your life." She thought of her deceased husband. "And it's a damn good thing you don't like each other's I might add!" Remembering a past scuffle she once had.

"That it is." I began to daydream just to endure the time I had to get sized for my dress. I wanted so bad to call to Jacob, but I knew if I did, I might lose my balance only briefly. That would be just enough to set off old father time's old lady again. So I fought the urge.

…

As beautiful as the day Bella was wed to Edward. Even more than that of Charlie and Sue. Alice really outdid herself this time. Edward had plotted against me and told her of my thoughts and she brought them to life.

My cliff top, overseeing the rushing water beneath, Alice had arranged a breath taking layout for the ceremony. All facing the sea, with the alter nearing the edge, a floral of summer flowers graced the arch where we were to take our vows.

I wanted to honor David and Stephanie in some way since I could not have her here in person, so I had Emmitt perform the ceremony as he did for her. I knew the day would be bright with light wind because that is what she had showed me when I last communicated with her. Everyone at my wedding was either a vampire, ware wolf or someone who knew of but did not admit to in order to protect their sanity. David had joined that group, not his parents.

Alice went first. She walked so graceful down the aisle, it was as if she glided. On her side a less graceful but smug Quil. Then came Rosalie, though Alice was graceful in her way, Rosalie had one upped her with her own style. Rosalie was an angel on earth. The way the sun sparkled her skin only entranced the audience to want more. Embry was overseen by a mile. Neither lady or gentleman made any recognition of distaste for the other. Much practice went into that.

Lastly, with Edward at my side, it was our turn. We started down the sparkling aisle as the light hit just right. My dress poured behind me resembling a soft meadow of flowers surrounded by a flowing stream. Edward donned a smile so proud it was perfection to a marble statue.

At the altar, Jacob awaited my arrival. Anticipation written all over with his slight bounce with every step that I closed the distance. Standing there, Edward kissed my cheek as I shared _I love you dad_, and handed my hand to Jacob. Turning to face the sea, Emmitt read the service and got to the part where we read our vows.

Jacob: 'Time has no meaning in the love I hold for you. From the first time I saw you I knew this, I will love you always. I will not stop protecting you from any troubles that may cross our road. With any tribulation, I will be by your side. You are my one true love.'

Renesmee: 'I hold you in my heart with every fiber it contains. The world is not complete without you in it. Across time and space, you will always be my heart, my love, my life. I love you and will never let go of that feeling no matter what steps in our way.'

The I do's came and past with us kissing with such force, the audience had to hint at where we truly were again. "Uh-hmm!" Several coughed.

Emmitt leaned towards us. "Guys that can come later. I need you to release her Jacob." He nudged. "Now is better than later." Then he started to tap his foot. "Ok, any day now." Jacob held back and released. "Finally." He said in elation. He turned to the gossiping congregation and announce, "Let's all enjoy they celebration at the Cullen house!"

Several applause announced the excitement and happiness our friends and family shared. We headed a ways to the house where set up was an outside tent engulfing the back yard with a stunning dance floor and dining area. Alice spared no expense.

Music played and I danced with everyone. I went from graceful to tactful to shuffle. It did not bother me, I was with my family and finally married to Jacob. The night could only get better.


	22. Chapter 22 Gravitation

Chapter 22 Gravitation

The evening's celebrations were winding down for those who had to sleep. Alice approached, "I have a special gift for the two of you, but it does not arrive until tomorrow." With that unhelpful clue, she bounced back to Jasper as he swung her around to the music again.

"That pixie sure is confusing." Jacob noted.

I beamed at the thought, "Yes, she does like her mind games."

Positioning me into his arms once more, Jacob closed the gap. "So Mrs. Black, do you think it is time that we say our goodnights to the party?"

"I think they would not miss us too much. So much for the center of attention." I motioned towards Torum and David Joseph who caught the majority of the attention at their mere presence here.

"What are we waiting for then?" Releasing me a bit from his embrace, he held out his arm. "Shall we, Mrs. Black?"

"Hmm, Renesmee C. Black. I like it." I smiled.

We began to walk towards the crowd to say goodnight as Bella sporting Edward's arm approached. "Don't spend all night up. Your flight leaves at 11:00 AM so you need to be up by 8:00 AM."

"Oh, um… Ok we'll get up by then. We're just going to head back to Jac.." I began.

"Our home." Jacob grinned and finished.

"Don't break her! She's our only daughter." Edward warned.

"Goodnight Dad!" I said ending the subject and kissed both on the cheek.

Jacob leaned down and puckered up to do the same. Edward held his hand out. "Don't even try!"

Laughing, we left the party to the two exhausted children cradled in the arms of the doting adults.

…First Touch…

Jacob lifted me into the air, delicately carrying me through the front door of the home. Swinging me through the hall, we ended in the bedroom. Both of us had been waiting so long to hold each other like this.

I was a little nervous and I could see he was too. He slowly removed piece by piece of my overdone dress. "It's like unwrapping a Christmas present." He joked. Not a good icebreaker, it just made me more nervous.

Finally the dress was off and lay over a chair in the corner of the room. He ran his fingers over my shoulder and down my back as he completed the unwrapping. The night felt enlivening as it went on well into the early morning.

…

The sun broke through the thick curtains and shined on my face. I woke to find the time to be about 8:05. Sitting up, I blinked a few times and tried to think. _We're late! _ I thought. "Jacob wake up! We're late!"

I pulled myself together and jumped out of the bed. Getting a better look around in the light, I saw not only was the bedding everywhere, the bed had moved clear across the room.

I ran to the window slinging the curtains open to fill the room with bright light. "Urgh." A moan from the comatose man came.

"Jacob, it's time to get up we need to get the big house. It's 8:09 now!" I shook him trying to get a bigger response.

Sitting up and blinking heavily, Jacob yawned. "What time is it?"

"8:10 now." I responded.

"Crap! The alarm, I forgot to set it before…" He hit his head over his forgetfulness.

I was pulling my clothes on now, "It's ok, just get up now. We can run there, it will be faster. Throw me your clothes, I'll carry them."

Leaving, we ran the full distance, him as a wolf, me carrying his clothing.

As we arrived, it was 8:25, I saw Edward out back. We came to a halt and I threw Jacob his clothes and continued. Edward was smiling when Jacob ran up.

"Did I miss something? I thought you said we had to be here at 8 AM! I'm sorry we're late, we um…" I started to explain.

"I don't need to know details. Alice saw you were going to show up late regardless the time we gave you to be here. So we told you an hour early because we didn't want to be really late." Edward sound like he was explaining a simple fact rather than how he manipulated us to get desired results.

I grabbed Jacob's arm and again apologized. "I'm still sorry we came late though."

Edward shook his head and grinned. "It's not a problem really." Then the grin disappeared and he squint his eyes, beginning a more forceful shake of his head. "I said no details Jacob! I meant it. It's not right."

Jacob roared out a laugh that shook the trees. "Sorry, really. I just feel so good after last night."

"Fine, let's get you to going." Turning, he walked into the house to get the pre-packed bags. We followed.

The ride to the airport, I snuggled into Jacob.

On the plane ride, I snuggled into Jacob.

The cab ride to the boat, I snuggled into Jacob.

On the boat, I snuggled into Jacob.

Once in the house, Jacob snuggled into me.

It was not until the following day that I realized where we were. A private island off of Hawaii. The tropical setting overlooked black sand beaches with swells of water coming in at a regular rate. Paradise that I almost missed because I could not pull myself away from Jacob and he could not pull himself away from me.

Days and nights, I found the sites around us nothing to compare to the one I had held my entire life. Looking into Jacob's brown eyes warmed me from the coldest night. Being with him warmed me. It was a force I could not fight as I was pulled to him.

I called to him when we were close, exacerbating the pull. Nothing meant more to me that this moment. Each touch, a rush of blood flowed to my cheeks. My teeth ached from the excitement. My body tingled where ever he touched. Extacy filled my every part down to the core. Like the sun he was, he pulled me like a force of nature. Gravity kept its hold the whole honeymoon no matter the location on that private island.

After two weeks of pure addiction fulfillment, it was time to return to our home. The boat came for us and the man driving it was not happy to find we were not ready. We had to pack fast and race to the air port so we would not miss our flight. I could see it now, faces of waiting family to hear of our adventure. Bella and Edward would not be enthused to be one of them though. That would be a little weird.

Closing my eyes on the plain, I called out _Cullen's. _I had gotten pretty good at combining channels I found that thinking of a group would automatically pull all of them at once, like preset channels.

_How was it? _Esme spoke first.

Rosalie asked next. _Did you enjoy it?_

_Did you like the location? _Alice quizzed.

Laughter build as Emmitt questioned, _Did you get out much?_

_Are you happy? _Bella concluded the inquiry.

I decided to just go in order. _Great, yes, yes, not much, absolutely. _Then I added, _we are on our way home. I see you all then._ I heard a bunch of gossiping start with my answers and cheerful remarks. Then I ended the communication. My life with Jacob was only beginning. That made me smile.


	23. Chapter 23 An Unwanted Arrival

Chapter 23 An Unwanted Arrival

Waiting at the gate, Carlisle and Bella stood. We walked towards them and Jacob had to ask. "Where's lover boy? Am I too much for him?" He joked at the thought of Edward reading his mind now.

Bella shook her head, "Lover boy is at home and yes it is because he knows you and how you like to boast. She is our daughter and that is a little much for any parent."

"He's just no fun." He poked at Bella some more. "What about you? Do you want to know what it was like? What we did?"

"NO! God no." She punched Jacob in the arm a little too hard. "Stop it. What's wrong with you?"

"Ouch!" He turned to me and puffed out his bottom lip. "Renesmee, Bella is so abusive how did you ever survive her?" He play cried.

I could not hold back laughter, nor could Carlisle. We burst into hysterical laughter.

Jacob pulled me into his bare hug, kissing me on my head.

…

We arrived at Jacob and my home first. "When you guys get unpacked you can come over to tell us of your fun time." Turning to Jacob, Bella added, "No details of that though!"

He pouted, "No fun."

We got out of the car and opened the door to the house with just a push. It was unlocked and easily swung open. Jacob dropped the bags and flung me behind him. Seeing his actions, Carlisle and Bella jumped from the car in an attack position, stood on the porch.

"Do you smell that?" Jacob broadcasted. "Someone's been here. A vampire."

Slowly Carlisle rose. "Who is it?" Bella asked confused to his actions.

"Good afternoon Aro." Carlisle said as Jacob stepped backwards shielding me more.

A tall this man walked from our home wearing an exhausted expression on his face. "Hello young friends."

"I see something is a matter. Why are you so weary?" Carlisle asked in almost confusion.

Looking at me and then to Carlisle he answered him. "I've tried. I really have. Word of young Renesmee's gift expanding got me to think I could expand mine somehow." He closed his eyes momentarily. "Alas, with no success, I might add, I have exhausted all attempts."

"How did you hear of this gift?" Bella evaded admission.

He looked at her with a crooked smile. "Well dear, when our dear Stephanie past." He paused expanding his smile into a devious one. "I'm sure you're well aware she was watching you. We had to find a way to catch up on what we were missing. Demetri has been tracking your every move and there has been another watching you."Seeing Bella's eyes widen in fear he quickly inputted. "Don't worry, that person is gone now. They did tell me though, Renesmee has been communicating over a great distance with people. It seems time and space mean nothing to her. That is why I came. I could not expand my gift, so I wanted to learn how she expanded hers."

"That is all you came for?" Bella rebutted.

"Yes, if she wants to join us that is her own choice." He turned to me and pleaded. "Oh I do hope you will. I know everyone would love to have you there child."

I shook my head. "That's not for me. I'm happy here."

"Ah, this shape shifter. Well then. I'm afraid I can't leave you alone. It seems you fail to realize the significance of the matter." He eyed Jacob a moment. "You see, we know about Lorna's little Torum. If you think that applies to you, I'm sorry to see your mistaken. Torum's father is a vampire, not a shape shifter. All your research Carlisle, and still it has its hole. We do not know how your child if you had one would turn out."

I was tired of this. "I see your point, but you fail to realize we kept the secret when I was born and I reached adulthood. We will do the same with whatever child I have. The outcome?! Are you expecting a wild monster? That cannot happen with all the good souls surrounding me. If I go with you, it is sure to happen. The souls you keep are tainted black. Exposing any possible child to that would be ludicrous. And why do you even think I'm going to have a child soon. We can't have you feeding nearby for long term, we live here. Besides, won't your family miss you?"

As I ended my rant, Aro grabbed my hand. Jacob went for the kill and Carlisle held him back. "Oh fascinating!" He opened his eyes and looked at me. Then he moved one hand to my stomach and closed his eyes again. "Isn't that spectacular." Releasing my hand, he asked. "Why don't you call to them. It seems your gift is more powerful than I initially thought."

Everyone stirred at me. "Them?!" I spat out. Before any could respond, I closed my eyes and called to them. Just thinking of my unborn children as a whole. Much like when communicating with the dead, it felt like time not just space was being disrupted.

_Momma! _Two voices announced. _We will be happy together. _I saw a flash of a future image.

…The vision…

I was playing in front of our home with a floral bouquet surrounding the once rustic cabin. Balloons waved in the breezing air. Two dark haired angels played. Twins, one boy and one girl. It was a beautiful sight. The only thing that made it better was the arrival of my family. All of the Cullen's and the wolf packs joined me with celebration of the children's 1st birthday.

…

_Heaven. _I thought. _Thank you children._ Opening my eyes, I saw everyone staring at me in anticipation to learn what I had just seen. My hands were over my stomach as I said, "Twins, one boy," I reached over to touch Jacob to show him, "and one girl."

"Glorious. Now isn't everyone thrilled at the wonderful news?" Aro smirked. "And you thought I would have to stay for a long time. Now then, let's tell everyone of the news." Aro clapped his hands together as he thrilled over the events.

The others still stood stunned, then realized what he meant. He was staying to see the birth.


	24. Chapter 24 Gestation Reveals

Chapter 24 Gestation Reveals

With any normal pregnancy, I was told to expect mood swings and cravings into the second trimester. As with Lorna it was the normal length so I imagined it would follow the normal rules.

Any time I had a craving, Jacob and the rest of my family quickly fulfilled it. The main craving I had, had been for meat. I could not get enough of it. It had to be raw, fresh meat. The fresher the better. It was mostly at night when the cravings hit so I was always trying to satiate it by hunting nightly small game.

By the third trimester, I was happy. The cravings began to slowly subside to an every other night hunt. I was relieved. Mobilization was becoming more difficult with the increasing size of my stomach.

Jacob was constantly, along with the others, wanting me to show them what the children showed. Edward enjoyed hearing their thoughts as they played within my stomach together. Aro was always finding time to touch my stomach. He had preferred to get a first person image. Alice had been growing more enthused by the day. Excitement was bursting at her seems and no one seemed to understand its trigger. She would not tell anyone.

As much as it pained me to teach anyone who was so self serving as Aro was how to expand their gift, I reluctantly agreed to help. We went over the triggers and the emotions I felt that were tied to the enhancement. Aro really wanted to expand his gift to mimic that of Edwards, wanting to know everything. Edward kept reassuring him it was not that desirable of a gift because the noise began to be a static if too many were near.

At our home, with the help of Esme and the girls, we decorated an added on room Emmett and the other built. It was a sweet display of everything baby, fit for any prince or princess that would call it home. Out of a joke, Rosalie had picked up a dog doll with a small litter of puppies. She said it resembled my us perfectly.

I spent much of my time having everyone dote upon me, I laughed to think of how I would get over myself when I would no longer be the center of attention. Jacob assured me that to him, I was his moon. And the way Alice had been showing up everywhere lately, I had a distinct feeling I was her moon too.

…

Over the last week, Alice had been watching me in anticipation. I got the feeling she knew something. Alice popped into the room, seeing Aro standing near me, I could tell she pondered her decision to tell me. Sitting perched atop the railing, she watched with eagerness for what was about to happen.

About 2 weeks from my due date, Aro was doing the usual attempt to get his gift to expand. When that still did not work, he decided to resort to his traditional method of touching of my stomach when he jumped back. "Oh!" he yelped.

"What is it?" I panicked from the odd action.

He smiled and calmed down. "Don't worry child. Carlisle, it's time!"

I closed my eyes to hear their voices, in unison they softly said _we're coming!_

…

I know it is cliché to say child birth was the worst imaginable experience tied to the best experience a woman could ever have, but that is just how I felt. Time passed without alerting me to the duration I was experiencing this numbing pain for. All I knew was I was going to soon see the faces of the two angles I had been communicating all this time with.

The first baby to arrive was the boy, he had dark hair matching Jacob's full head. His skin was a bronze color aside from my gold and Jacob's insistent tan.

"He's so handsome!" announced Carlisle as he handed the baby to Esme to swaddle and run the reflex test with Edward.

When they were done, I was still in between contractions as they handed the boy to Jacob. "Perfect." Edward told him, all joking aside.

I got to see him for only a few seconds when the contractions started again. "She's eager to meet you too." Carlisle said as the girl crowned. "Here she comes. Get ready with the blankets." He told Edward and Esme.

It was not long before the girl came. Equally colored in the bronze skin and dark hair, she let out a cry. "Awe! It's alright little girl. Come here." Esme cooed the baby.

After the initial reflex testing, she too was handed to Jacob. He swayed back and forth looking at the two innocent sets of eyes peering back at him.

Rosalie peeked around the corner hearing the babies. "Isn't that cute, you had your litter!" She cocked a smile teasing Jacob.

"They are adorable. Does the stone lady want to hold one?" He remarked.

She looked at him as if their dislike was set aside for the time being with the arrival of the twins. "Of course. Let me have her." She reached out her arms as he laid the tiny body into the sturdy braces.

I relaxed once Carlisle had said I made through it and all I needed was rest. _I did it, _I thought of Stephanie.

A voice came with a playful image of her child and mine growing up together. _I know._

"What are their names?" Bella asked.

I giggled. "Nothing nearly as much of a mouthful as my name is. Actually, we hadn't settled on any one in particular. We actually thought we had a little more time."

Alice swung around the corner into the shrinking room. "I was trying to tell you! But you will be pleased to hear, I know what they are!" We all looked at her as she leaped onto the foot of the bed like a cat. "I know what you're going to call them." She announced.

That was a saver, considering I was still worried they would celebrate their first birthday as in my vision, nameless. "What are their names? It better be good."

"They're the best, nothing like yours, sorry." She looked over her shoulder to Bella. "The girl you will name Elaina Christine and the boy will be Stephen Jacob." (the "ph" sounds like "v") She smiled so wide at her revelation because though she could not focus on future images from Jacob and my decisions, she saw the children's.

I looked at Jacob agreeing with his eyes. He held my hand and I shared my support. He replied to her names. "Those names suite them. I like them, but um… Can we do Jacob Stephen instead?" He played.

"Nope, it is Stephen Jacob. After Stephanie and Elaina Christine because she will be there to always light your path." Alice rocked positively glowing with her announcement.

"How beautiful!" Esme said.

Alice, waited just long enough to catch everyone off guard. "One more thing!"

They all looked at each other, Edward smiled and then the attention was on him. "I'll let her tell you."

"What is it? Don't leave us hanging!" Emmett bellowed.

Jasper placed his hand on Alice's shoulder, clearly in the knowing. "I can see them!" Alice proclaimed.

Gossip filled the room with the newest addition to the Cullen family, only interrupted when Aro entered. "That is wonderful Alice, I'm happy for you. I have an exciting bit of news as well. I can hear them too!" Aro was thrilled he could hear them from a distance. It was clear with his eagerness to come closer to learn more, much more. He wanted to know his trigger.


	25. Chapter 25 Decisions

Chapter 25 Decisions

It had been a month since the birth of my two children. Every day, I was awaiting the departure of the man who made me so unnerved by his mere presence. We both sat in the living room of the Cullen's as he listened to every thought the two babes had. I could not tell if he could hear my thoughts yet. I imagined not because if he had I am sure he would see how much I wanted him to leave and he would had said something in reference to my thoughts.

Aro was not yet ready to leave. After experiencing the thoughts of others without their touch set his excitement into an uproar. He turned his face to me and said, "You are very special Renesmee. Can you feel it? Just look at what you have created!" He asked wanting to pull every detail of how from any words I might share.

"Um, sure I guess." I waited just a moment trying to find where he was going with this. "Aro, you said you heard their voices right?"

"Yes, just as I did when I heard them through your stomach. Distinct little voices. Oh my, they are happy to finally see you." He pronounced.

I didn't want a reason for him to develop anymore interest in Elaina or Stephen but I was still curious. "Can you hear anyone else yet?"

His mood suddenly took a downturn. Sadness filled his face. "No, and I am not sure why that is. I think it best for me to spend time with the children and you as well, Renesmee. Not here though. I don't want to disrupt your permanent arrangements any more than I have, and I tire from long journeys to feed."

"You're not taking my children anywhere!" I shouted.

As my voice carried, Carlisle and Jacob came from the other room. "Aro, I think it is time for the children and Renesmee to get some rest . Don't you think? They still need sleep." Carlisle said calmly. This was a clear attempt to pull the discussion to a stop seeing the distress it was causing me.

Jacob came over to me and took Stephen into his arms as I continued to hold Elaina, protecting from any danger that might unfold.

Aro sighed and began to leave the room saying, "For now this discussion can come to a halt; but tomorrow, we shall resume from where we left off."

After he finished, Jacob let a growl slip his throat.

Carlisle interrupted, "It is time to go Aro. Jacob, will see them safely home?"

"I am always going to make sure they are safe. On my life!" Jacob roared through his teeth.

Aro showed his smug grin, "Let's hope, for Renesmee and the children's sake that it does not come to that." He then turned and parted from the house.

I went over to Carlisle and took hold of his hand. I showed him what had just unfolded. "We will not let it come to that."

"Come to what?!" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, it seems that Aro has taken interest in why he can only hear the twins from a distance. He has suggested returning to Volturra with them. But…" Carlisle began.

Jacob interrupted. "What?! Not a chance. They are not going near those blood suckers. Not ever!" He proclaimed.

"I was just about to say we will not let them be separated from this family. All of us will assure to that. It is late now. As I said earlier, make sure you get home safe." Carlisle touched the children's head. "I can sense they are special. Only time will tell us how much."

…

With the new day, Aro was just as eager to persuade me to let him take the twins. Everyone was involved in the conversation. At its conclusion, Aro returned to Volturra, without the twins. It seemed for the time he would be content without them at his side. I had to think of a way to convince him to not take them. Anything.

I decided to join them temporarily, for my children's sake. I knew that with having me there, Aro would not continue to crave my children's presence nearly as much without me there. I wanted to make sure they would be safe. It was time for their life. I excepted that.

I knew that had I not left; somehow, someway, the Volturi would step in and stake some sort of a claim giving reason to take them. Some ultimatum would be made involving the loss of either the twin's lives or someone helping them. I could not let it come to that.

Leaving a note on the bed, I left home in the cover of night. In that note, I told all of them I would stay in constant connection with them. Especially Jacob, my love. I would return home once the first snow had fallen. Alice would tell me when that was, closer to that time. I knew they would miss me, but I had to go. Jacob had to understand. I would return.

After the stories of my father and mother's dealings with this Volturi, why would I assume I would have any peace? Since my beginning, I have been sought by them, the piece to this mad man's immortal quest into the fascinating world he dare calls science. Leaving all behind, I take one last look at my life…

The End

(Below is just a taste of what the next book contains. I can tell you, you will see the twin's gifts show and why Alice saw the baby girl's name is Elaina when there are no other characters she was referenced to. )

(The next book)

Winter's Solstice

She shined a light to the path that led me home. Soon I would return to the warm bed I left. So many months had past. So many lost memories. Was this a mistake to take away from my children, their complete family. To protect them from my current company, I knew my decision was the right one. I looked at the skies over head and asked myself, _How long have I really been here?_


End file.
